


APP

by Tilim



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Online Dating, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilim/pseuds/Tilim
Summary: Tem jeito mais millennial de conhecer o amor da sua vida do que através de um aplicativo de encontros?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	APP

_ele tocou_

_meu pensamento_

_antes de chegar_

_à minha cintura_

_meu quadril_

_ou minha boca_

_ele não disse que eu era_

_bonita de primeira_

_ele disse que eu era_

_extraordinária_

_\- como ele me toca, rupi kaur_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke não baixou o aplicativo.

Uzumaki Naruto deixou que toda a sua horda de zumbis caísse gritando no precipício e fechou o aplicativo, entediado quase até a morte. Tentou colocar o celular de volta no bolso de seus jeans, mas foi impedido quando se lembrou que a carteira e celular de Sasuke estavam guardados lá, já que o rapaz não gostava de levar nenhum dos dois consigo para a sala de doação de sangue.

Sasuke doava sangue quatro vezes por ano, que era o número permitido de vezes para um homem adulto, mesmo que seu sangue fosse tipo AB e meio inútil. Naruto o acompanhava ao ambulatório todas as vezes esperando um dia criar coragem para doar ele mesmo, já que o loiro tinha um medo terrível, não das agulhas como seria de se esperar, mas de sentir a sucção do sangue de dentro de seu corpo. Sasuke o chamava de idiota e repetia que era algo absolutamente impossível de sentir, Naruto insistia em não acreditar.

Tirou o celular do Uchiha de seu bolso e a tela se acendeu mostrando a hora, a data e um fundo totalmente desinteressante, todo preto com apenas um pequeno leque vermelho e branco no canto superior direito.

\- O que está fazendo, dobe?

\- Nada, teme. – Sasuke sentou-se ao seu lado depois de ter o dedo picado para o teste de anemia, ter sido pesado e ter tido a pressão arterial medida e anotada em seu cartão de triagem. A próxima fase era esperar seu número ser chamado para passar pela rápida entrevista sobre sua saúde geral. Naruto, contudo, ao invés de guardar o celular do moreno de volta no bolso, esticou-o para o amigo. – Sasuke, qual a sua senha?

Sasuke observou-o de canto de olhos sob a franja comprida e sequer dignou-se a responder, voltando a encarar a tela com os próximos números a serem chamados.

\- Argh, eu só quero jogar! – Naruto reclamou. – Não é como se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, você não tem nenhuma rede social, 'ttebayo!

Naruto tocou na tela para aparecer a interface onde ele deveria digitar o código para destravar. Na parte de baixo surgiu um teclado alfanumérico, diferente do seu que tinha apenas o reconhecimento da digital.

\- Ne, Sasuke! – O loiro ainda tentou, tornando-se progressivamente mais irritante. – Sa-su-ke! SAAASUUUKEEE!

Antes que pudesse matar o amigo na frente dos outros doadores que esperavam serem chamados, mas que naquele momento observavam os dois homens devido o escândalo de Naruto, o número da senha do Uchiha surgiu na tela e ele se levanto dando alguns passos para virar o correr onde ficavam as salas das consultas privativas. Naruto grunhiu uma última vez em seu assento e o moreno estancou na esquina do corredor. Voltou-se e retornou alguns passos até o melhor amigo.

\- Tomate.

\- Quê?

\- A senha, dobe.

\- Sua senha é "tomate"?

Sasuke não respondeu, só lhe deu as costas para finalizar seu atendimento:

\- O único jogo aí é _Fruit Ninja_ , mas meu recorde é muito alto pra você.

\- Ha! Você vai ver, teme!

Sasuke já tinha ido, Naruto não percebera o minúsculo sorriso no rosto do melhor amigo, e digitou a senha rapidamente. Os aplicativos, que não eram muitos, em sua maioria apenas os que já vem instalados no dispositivo, pularam na tela. Agenda, e-mail, um app de corrida, um app de entrega de comida, banco, absolutamente nenhuma rede social exceto as mensagens de texto que Naruto e alguns outros colegas de trabalho de Sasuke mandavam, mas mesmo isso era feito pelo app que já vinha integrado ao aparelho, apenas uma porção de funcionalidades e chatice. Naruto estava prestes a clicar no jogo das frutas saltitantes quando teve uma brilhante ideia. Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram e seu sorriso se alargou o que, junto das marcas de nascença em suas bochechas, faziam-no ficar inegavelmente parecido com uma raposa ardilosa.

Sasuke ainda se demoraria uns quinze minutos para fazer a doação, era o tempo que precisava.

Entrou na loja de downloads do celular e digitou o nome do aplicativo de encontros. Esperou um minuto para o download ser concluído e o abriu imediatamente.

O loiro tinha um sorriso maníaco no rosto enquanto inseria o e-mail e criava uma senha para o melhor amigo, inserindo suas informações de idade, gênero e, principalmente, uma boa foto. O aplicativo possibilitava até cinco, mas Naruto e toda a humanidade podiam ver e admitir que Sasuke era suficientemente bonito com uma foto só - que era também tudo o que o Uchiha tinha salvo em sua galeria, uma única foto de perfil que era obrigado a usar no e-mail de trabalho. A foto era suficientemente boa porque o trabalho de Sasuke não era muito rigoroso na formalidade de vestimenta nem no ambiente, e fora uma das colegas dele mesmo quem tirara a foto, ele dissera, num dia em que a empresa resolvera atualizar as fotos de todos com momentos espontâneos. Sasuke parecia, naquela foto, espontaneamente um modelo de roupas esportivas muito bem pago, não um coordenador contábil para uma empresa de notícias e entretenimento online.

Com tudo pronto, o loiro começou a sua jornada de deslizar as fotos para a direita quando gostava de alguma menina e para a esquerda quando não gostava. Nas primeiras dez mulheres, sete combinaram imediatamente com o Uchiha e uma mandou mensagem logo depois da combinação:

"taum lindu! mas kd a descrissaum?".

Naruto bateu na testa. Nem tinha pensando em descrição, queria só pregar uma peça em Sasuke ao curtir o maior número de mulheres e vê-lo se descabelando com as inúmeras mensagens que com certeza receberia naquele aplicativo.

Ignorou a pessoa da mensagem em favor de criar uma descrição:

**tenho a personalidade de um gato emo extremamente irritável que vive à base de tomates**

Debateu consigo mesmo por um momento sobre colocar o número do Uchiha ali também, mas seria um golpe baixo. O moreno também utilizava aquele número como telefone de trabalho, poderia ser comprometedor demais.

Não respondeu a mensagem – extremamente mal escrita até para os níveis menos exigentes do Uzumaki –, deixaria que Sasuke a encontrasse, e lembrou-se de tirar o aplicativo da tela principal – para onde iam automaticamente os aplicativos recém-baixados –, "escondendo-o" entre os outros, e voltou para sua diversão de jogar fotos para a direita ou para a esquerda.

Minutos depois Sasuke saiu por um outro corredor com uma torrada na boca. Naruto o viu e ainda continuou jogando algumas fotos para a direita sem nem olhar para a tela enquanto Sasuke se aproximava e lhe entregava uma barrinha de chocolate que fazia parte do lanche que todos os doadores recebiam depois de serem aliviados de meio litro de sangue. Pegou-a ao mesmo tempo em que finalizava o aplicativo.

O Uchiha pegou a carteira e o celular, colocou-os nos bolsos sem cerimônias enquanto Naruto levanta do banco e se espreguiçava.

\- Foi rápido.

\- Hn. – Aquela era uma tácita concordância por parte do Uchiha. – Já não tem muita gente a essa hora.

Aquele era um posto de doação 24 horas. Eles terminaram bem a tempo de pegarem a sessão das 23h no cinema duas quadras subindo a rua.

\- Será que dá tempo de comer?

\- Coma pipoca.

\- Mas pipoca não enche a minha barriga, Sasuke!

\- Não é problema meu.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata baixou o aplicativo ela mesma.

Houve alguma insistência por parte de suas amigas e colegas de apartamento, é verdade, mas fora ela, sozinha, quem tomara a iniciativa de baixar, sozinha, afundada na água quentinha da banheira, espuma por todo o canto, uma taça de vinho vazia sobre o suporte horizontal da banheira, sozinha.

Hinata abriu a torneira e deixou mais um pouco de água quente escorrer. Ino e Sakura tinham saído, afinal, era uma rara sexta-feira em que Sakura não tinha plantão no hospital, e, melhor ainda, era uma sexta-feira não tão rara em que Hinata teria que trabalhar no dia seguinte, desculpa perfeita para evitar sair de casa e ter de ir para um lugar barulhento em que não podia sentar nem conversar com as pessoas.

Oportunidade perfeita para ficar em casa sentindo-se sozinha e com tesão.

Deixou mais uma foto escorregar para o lado esquerdo. Ela não confiava nas fotos de homens muito bonitos, eles pareciam modelos demais para que quisessem alguma coisa com ela. Também não confiava naqueles com poucas palavras na descrição ou com apenas o número de telefone. Gostava mais dos que ao menos tentavam ser engraçadinhos e interessantes e não sabia muito o que pensar sobre aqueles que usavam apenas _emojis_ para dizer alguma coisa.

No fim, passava mais tempo estudando os perfis do que tentando efetivamente combinar com alguns deles. Era quase um exercício antropológico.

Deslizara para a direita cinco homens até agora, três combinaram e um deles mandou-lhe uma mensagem assim que a combinação aconteceu. Quando Hinata a abriu, era a foto de um pênis ereto. Ela quase deixou o telefone cair na banheira e o denunciou para a administração do aplicativo assim que conseguiu se recuperar. Desfez a combinação e encarou as fotos redondas dos outros dois. Nenhum lhe mandou mensagens.

Colocou o celular deitado sobre o suporte de madeira que encaixava perfeitamente entre as bordas da banheira para fazer uma mesinha, ao lado da taça, e deixou-se cair mais sob a água morna. Brincou com a espuma e refletiu sobre o que estava fazendo com a própria vida, os mesmos pensamentos que toda a humanidade pensa quando submersa, depois esquece assim que termina o contato com a água, seja num banho de banheira, seja numa rápida ducha pela manhã, seja boiando numa piscina, seja passando as mãos pelos pingos da chuva.

Secou a mão na toalha ao seu lado e, sem ver, fez com que várias das fotos deslizassem para a esquerda, bem rápido. Fechou os olhos e deslizou três para a direita. Deslizou mais algumas para a esquerda e, para finalizar, com um suspiro frustrado, deslizou uma para cima gastando sua única "supercombinação" grátis fornecida pelo aplicativo. Sequer sabia o que aquilo faria, mas já que tinha a opção e já estava mandando pessoas para a esquerda e para a direita indiscriminadamente, por que não usar? Desligou o celular sem nem esperar para saber se tinha combinado com o "super" ou não, nem com qualquer um dos outros.

Apagou algumas das velas aromáticas que acendera para relaxar e deixou o banheiro em uma penumbra ainda maior. Deslizou as mãos pelo corpo escorregadio até sentir sua intimidade.

Corando – porque essa era sua configuração padrão – Hinata lembrou-se que não precisava de um homem para ter prazer.

* * *

Sasuke acordou sem ajuda, seu relógio biológico acostumado demais a rotina para falhar agora. Meteu-se em seus shorts e camiseta, meias e tênis de corrida enquanto fazia sua higiene matinal. Na cozinha, Sharingan entrou pela portinhola de gato na porta da cozinha e subiu no balcão perto da janela, por onde entrava o cheiro do vento, ainda mais madrugada do que manhã. Sasuke, acostumado que seu gato iria fazer o que bem entendesse, sequer tentou tirá-lo de lá e colocou o prato de ração perto de suas patas enquanto misturava os ingredientes para uma batida proteica. Naruto já estaria acordado quando voltasse da corrida e poderia tomar um café da manhã decente.

Alongou-se enquanto tomava goles da vitamina direto da jarra do liquidificador e colocou-a com água na pia antes de dar alguns pulinhos e sair de casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Pensou em pegar o celular para ouvir músicas enquanto corria, mas lembrou-se que a bateria tinha acabado durante o filme e não colocara para carregar ao chegar em casa. Carregaria quando voltasse, não tinha nada lá que não pudesse esperar até depois das oito da manhã de um sábado.

* * *

Hinata acordou com barulhos na cozinha. Seu despertador de luz solar ainda estava nos primeiros estágios, emitindo uma suave luz azulada do nascer do sol. Desativou-o e procurou pelo celular para ver a hora. Chutou as cobertas com pesar e saiu do quarto. Precisava cuidar para que as duas pessoas bêbadas com quem morava não colocassem fogo em tudo ou, como da última vez, resolvessem fazer um bolo usando três misturas prontas e uma dúzia inteira de ovos, com a batedeira em velocidade máxima espalhando massa por toda a cozinha, então aproveitaria para tomar seu café da manhã e preparar-se para o trabalho. Lee chegaria às 7h em ponto, tinha certeza.

Encontrou-as, como era de se esperar, na cozinha. Ino tinha a cabeça sobre o balcão da imensa ilha central, uma garrafa de água à sua frente, mas ela parecia estar mais dormindo do que se hidratando. Sakura estava do outro lado, uma tigela entre seus braços, mexendo uma massa esbranquiçada com uma grande colher de pau. Massa pronta para panquecas, Hinata deduziu, pela caixa caída no balcão derramando pó da abertura do topo. A maquiagem das duas estava bastante borrada, o batom vermelho de Ino por toda a volta de seus lábios faziam-nos parecerem inchados, e o rímel de Sakura tinha se espalhado de modo que a rosada parecesse um panda de olhos verdes. No todo, elas pareciam saídas de uma noite que cumpriu o prometido.

As três viviam no apartamento de Haruno Sakura, médica, que o comprara quando a sua vida estava em um momento muito diferente. Tinha acabado de se formar e ganhara um prêmio milionário por sua pesquisa científica da faculdade. Estava noiva havia mais de um ano e decidira comprar aquele apartamento monstruoso para viver com seu logo marido: três suítes, um banheiro de visitas, sala de estar, sala de jantar, cozinha com ilha central e lavanderia, mais uma sacada imensa onde cabia uma cadeira balouçante onde Ino gostava de se sentar para fumar, várias plantas com que Sakura fazia chás de gostos variadamente horríveis, e uma mesa de piquenique. Dois meses depois de Sakura assinar o contrato de compra do apartamento, o noivo terminara com ela. Não fora nem por causa de outra pessoa, nem porque não gostava mais dela. Apenas que ele estava se mudando para o País da Terra e não queria manter um relacionamento à distância. Hinata não tinha o hábito de odiar, mas ela abriu uma exceção para Sasori quando Sakura lhe contou, soluçando sofregamente, culpando-se por ter sido precipitada, por ter sido muito ausente e, às vezes, muito restritiva, por não ter percebido que era isso que ele queria. O sangue de Hinata fervia, mas foi Ino quem conseguiu falar primeiro que ela estava sendo idiota, que ela não tinha que _perceber_ nada, porque estar em um relacionamento envolvia comunicação.

Sakura recusou-se a ficar abalada por causa de seu investimento imobiliário depois daquilo e chamou Ino, sua amiga de infância, que estava morando a três horas do trabalho dado a não ter um salário que pudesse pagar por coisa mais perto, e Hinata, sua colega de quarto na universidade, que queria a todo custo sair da casa de seu pai e viver independentemente, para morarem consigo. O apartamento estava pago, ela tinha um emprego, uma bolsa de mestrado e ainda uma soma satisfatória do prêmio, dessa forma não queria um centavo que fosse de aluguel. Tudo que ela queria era um pouco de companhia.

Elas moravam juntas já há quatro anos.

Sakura estava no último ano de seu doutorado, trabalhando tanto no hospital que ganhava mais dinheiro do que tinha tempo de efetivamente gastá-lo. Pelo que sabiam Hinata e Ino, a rosada nunca mais saíra com ninguém e, para ser justo, ela dificilmente tinha tempo para isso.

Ino aparecia com um cara a intervalos. Ela tinha o aplicativo de encontros desde que fora lançado, considerava-se uma profissional no sentido de distinguir embustes. Hinata e Sakura se preocupavam todas as vezes que a loira não voltava para casa, por mais que ela as avisasse se não iria voltar porque tinha ficado presa no trabalho de maquiadora assistente na rede de televisão local ou se tinha saído com alguém. Sakura uma vez confidenciara a Hinata que tinha vontade de colocar um aplicativo de GPS no celular da Yamanaka para que pudessem saber onde ela estava. Ino sempre brincava, especialmente depois de uma noite de sexo ruim, que seu sonho era conseguir um _suggar daddy_ e ria de si mesma depois disso, mas Hinata e Sakura se perguntavam o quanto aquela frase era realmente dita por brincadeira.

Hinata era fotógrafa para uma empresa de notícias e entretenimento online. Às vezes ela também escrevia alguns artigos, mas a sua função mesmo era ficar atrás das lentes das câmeras. Ganhara alguns prêmios por suas fotos, mas nunca nada tão ostentoso quanto Sakura. Era a mais nova entre as três por seu aniversário ser apenas em dezembro, e era a única que ainda era virgem. A moça não se sentia menos por isso, e suas amigas tinham entendido quando lhes contara: ela estaria pronta quando estivesse pronta e quando quisesse, não adiantava apressar as coisas. Hinata também entendia que talvez o fato de ela não se achar bonita e, por esse motivo, acreditar que ninguém a acharia bonita também, influenciava sua opinião de que ninguém realmente gostaria dela _daquele jeito_.

Três mulheres em seus quase trinta anos, cada uma com tantas paranoias particulares que era impossível fazer caber em _tweets_.

\- Hinata! – Sakura gritou quando a morena entrou na cozinha. As duas baladeiras fediam a álcool e fumaça de cigarros. – Hinata, eu não consigo achar a manteiga!

\- Argh, testuda, para de gritar... – Ino resmungou sem levantar o rosco do balcão, a loira estava achando-o confortavelmente refrescante.

\- Cale a boca e beba sua água, porca.

Hinata não disse nada e apenas abriu os armários para achar a manteiga que, realmente, não estava onde deveria.

\- Eu não sei onde está, Sakura-chan.

\- Mas eu a vi quando fui pegar a mistura de panquecas... – A rosada olhou para dentro da tigela. – Acho que precisa pedacinhos de chocolate.

Ela se levantou da banqueta deixando a tigela sobre a ilha, mas ainda segurando a colher que quase fez uma sujeira incrível na cozinha não fossem os reflexos rápidos de Hinata tirarem-na da mão dela e colocar de volta na tigela. A rosada, por algum motivo que só ela entendia, abriu o micro-ondas e tirou de lá o pote de manteiga.

\- Ahá! Sabia que a tinha visto!

\- Foi você mesma que a guardou aí, sua cabeçuda! – Ino riu e levantou a cabeça. A pele de sua bochecha desgrudou lentamente do mármore deixando uma enorme marca vermelha no local. – Minha cabeça vai explodir.

\- Não é melhor vocês duas irem para a cama? – Hinata perguntou enquanto tirava uma frigideira do armário e pegava a massa de panquecas. Sakura lhe entregou a manteiga e voltou a sentar-se, roubando a garrafa de água de Ino.

\- Não! – Sakura reclamou deixando escorrer água por seu queixo. – A gente ia fazer panquecas!

\- Mas Ino-chan está com cara de que vai vomitar a qualquer minuto.

\- Eu prefiro vomitar as panquecas do que apenas o líquido do meu estômago.

Hinata torceu o nariz para aquilo, mas, resignada, pegou a tigela com a mistura de panquecas – Sakura fizera o suficiente para alimentar todo o prédio – e juntou à massa os pedacinhos de chocolate que elas pediram. Ela tinha certeza que as duas se arrependeriam daquilo caso chegassem a vomitar de verdade. Podia ver o sol finalmente surgindo por entre os prédios no horizonte e esqueceu-se completamente do aplicativo ao som das brigas habituais de Sakura e Ino.

* * *

Sasuke detestava quando Itachi estava na cidade. Claro, não pelo fato de ver seu irmão, mas porque tinha de vê-lo naqueles almoços insuportáveis que seus pais insistiam em fazer no clube de campo para poderem paradear seu filho mais velho entre as outras famílias de _status_ , o mais jovem Secretário de Segurança de todos os tempos, e Sasuke, seu filho mais novo, apenas um contador, mas ele não é muito bonito também? Tão alto e esguio! Poderia ter sido modelo.

Pelo lado bom, aquelas não eram as palavras de seus pais, apenas dos amigos e amigas deles.

Passou pelas mesas cumprimentando quem conhecia com um aceno de cabeça. Itachi, que tinha ido lhe buscar, parara para conversar com Hatake Kakashi, velho amigo da família, e de longe a pessoa menos irritante naquele ambiente. Iruka, marido de Kakashi, também era uma presença mais do que bem-vinda já que ele se sentia tão desconfortável naquele lugar quanto Sasuke, com a diferença de que Iruka fora trazido para o meio devido sua relação com o Hatake, enquanto Sasuke crescera com tudo aquilo e apenas recentemente conseguira se livrar.

Não por completo, obviamente.

Sentaram-se todos a uma mesa grande com vários convidados. Sasuke estava entre sua mãe – o que não seria de todo ruim se ela não estivesse conversando com a pessoa do outro lado – e um senhor tão idoso que o Uchiha ficou com medo de tocá-lo caso já estivesse morto.

\- Sasuke, querido... – Sua mãe pediu licença da conversa em que estava e voltou-se para ele por um momento, os olhos dóceis, mas firmes, e sussurrou: – Se é para ficar com essa expressão de azedo, ao menos finja que está fazendo algo importante no seu celular. Desse jeito você está assustando a filha de Kurenai.

A mãe não esperou resposta e voltou para sua conversa. Sasuke levantou a cabeça e viu Kurenai tentando acalmar o bebê no colo dela que o encarava com lágrimas nos olhos e os lábios tremendo com choro mal contido. Desviou o olhar e sacou o celular do bolso, apenas agora lembrando-se de sua existência depois de retirá-lo da carga. Não o tinha nem ligado, ocupado como estava conversando com Itachi na ida ao clube.

Ligou-o e arrependeu-se imediatamente quando o aparelho começou a vibrar e emitir bips descontroladamente. Todos na mesa, e em algumas mesas em volta – ele notou especialmente o desagrado de Hyuuga Neji um pouco adiante –, interromperam suas conversas para olhar para ele, que não soube o que fazer até ter senso o suficiente para levantar-se e sair de perto de todos sem nem pedir licença.

Sasuke carregou seu celular para fora do salão e para o jardim ensolarado como se fosse uma bomba. Entrou no pequeno labirinto com altas cercas vivas que devia estar mais ou menos deserto naquele momento, salvo algumas crianças, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Depois de mais alguns bips, o celular quedou-se parado em suas mãos, a tela se apagou, como se tivesse morrido. Então um único bip solitário o acendeu.

Desbloqueou a tela e deslizou com o dedo para baixo para ver de onde vieram todas aquelas notificações. Tinha uma notificação de três novos e-mails, algumas mensagens de texto de Naruto, Itachi e Suigetsu, nada fora do comum, e 137 mensagens de várias pessoas diferentes de uma rede social que certamente não se lembrava de ter baixado.

Abriu o aplicativo e a foto de uma moça apareceu. Ignorou a foto e clicou na aba onde um ponto vermelho indicava conversas não visualizadas. Havia 73 pessoas naquela aba, 137 novas mensagens.

Uchiha Sasuke sabia o que era aquele aplicativo, Suigetsu lhe falara que estava usando, lembrava-se vagamente de um artigo ou teste criado pela empresa em que trabalhava sobre o app, Naruto também...

\- Na-ru-to! – Rosnou pausadamente. Aquilo só podia ter sido coisa do loiro durante a sua doação de sangue no dia anterior. – "Só queria jogar" o cacete! Aquele idiota!

Ainda entre o horrorizado e o curioso, Sasuke abriu algumas das mensagens:

"QUE GATO!"

"Oi, lindo, quer tc?"

"me chupa"

"oi tudo bem o que vc faz"

"amo a personalidade dos gatos"

"dava pra vc sem nem precisar pedir"

"mora onde?"

"Hey"

"Oq o traz aki?"

"tá a fim de um _ménage_?"

Todas variavam bastante em conteúdo, algumas elogiando sua foto, outras falando da sua descrição no perfil – que Sasuke não entendeu até se dar ao trabalho de ler – e outras muito piores, de nível baixíssimo, isso para não falar das fotos e mais fotos de diversas partes de corpos femininos em níveis de nudez variados.

Passou rapidamente pelas fotos redondas com pequenos pontos vermelhos no canto inferior direito, bem na posição das quatro horas, e percebeu que das 73 fotos de mulheres, todas tinham lhe mandado mensagens, todas, _todas_ , TODAS MESMO.

Menos uma.

Clicou na única foto redonda que restara na parte de cima da tela de mensagens do app, o que indicava que aquela pessoa não tinha mandado nenhuma mensagem, fora apenas uma combinação fortuita entre o perfil dela e o seu feita por Naruto.

Hinata, 27 anos.

Ela tinha apenas três das cinco fotos que poderiam ser adicionadas: a primeira mostrava uma silhueta feminina contra um pôr-do-sol no meio da grama alta de um lugar não identificado, dificilmente conseguia ver alguma coisa dela; a segunda era, ele suspeitava, a mesma moça numa rua ladeada de árvores verdejantes, as árvores estavam desfocadas porque a lente centralizou-se na figura de uma moça de longos cabelos tão escuros que o reflexo do sol os fazia arroxeados na foto, mas Sasuke não podia ver seu rosto escondido atrás de uma máquina fotográfica de aparência profissional e bastante cara, uma foto de uma foto sendo tirada; a terceira foto parecia que tinha sido tirada sem que a moça soubesse, porque ela estava de perfil e com os olhos fechados, os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo com uma franja sobre a testa, o ar de serenidade.

Parecia a Sasuke que aquela Hinata não tinha entendido muito bem que o objetivo daquele aplicativo era a autopropaganda.

A descrição dela não era muito melhor:

**alguém para me mostrar algum lugar de Konoha que eu ainda não conheça e que valha a pena fotografar**

Depois disso ela tinha ligado o perfil dali com uma rede social de fotografias que Sasuke sabia da existência, mas que também não utilizava.

O Uchiha ainda estava irritado demais para se demorar no perfil dela ou de qualquer outra, já que sequer queria aquele aplicativo em primeiro lugar, então de que adiantava olhar? Fechou o aplicativo e pressionou seu dedo sobre ele por alguns segundos até todos os aplicativos daquela área começarem a tremelicar, pequenos círculos com um x no centro apareceram nos cantos dos aplicativos que podiam ser deletados.

Deteve-se antes de clicar sobre o x.

Seu ego, então, sussurrou maliciosamente:

_Por que ela foi a única que não mandou uma mensagem?_

Não importa, aquele maldito aplicativo tinha que morrer!

Mas agora ele queria saber.

Naruto lhe diria que era tudo culpa do signo de Sasuke ser leão, o que o fazia um narcisista e o levava a agir de forma que tudo tinha que ser sobre ele. Sasuke acreditava tanto em signos quanto na teoria da Terra plana.

Mas...

Fez com que os aplicativos parassem de tremelicar e abriu o app de novo. Encontrou a moça, Hinata, e checou o perfil dela mais uma vez. Demorou-se um pouco mais nas fotos ligadas à outra rede social, todas artísticas, todas de lugares turísticos de Konoha, algumas de outras pessoas, nenhuma dela mesma. Releu a descrição e não a achou nem um pouco melhor na segunda vez, mas também não podia dizer grande coisa da sua, já que fora Naruto – e precisava lembrar-se de matá-lo depois – quem escrevera.

Foi então que notou uma pequena estrela dourada na base da foto de Hinata. Não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, então fez uma rápida pesquisa apenas para descobrir que significava que a moça tinha lhe mandado uma "supercurtida". Aquilo só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais ressabiado. Ela lhe dava uma "supercurtida", o que supostamente queria dizer que ela gostara _muito_ dele, para não falar nada? O que ela estava esperando, que _ele_ tomasse a iniciativa? Sasuke nem mesmo _sabia_ que tinha aquele aplicativo até então!

Bem, ela não sabia que ele não sabia que tinha o aplicativo, não é?

Foi até a aba de conversas. Tinha 14 mensagens novas. Clicou na foto redonda da única com quem não tinha uma conversa ativa e escreveu, simplesmente:

[?]

* * *

\- Eu nunca mais quero comer na minha vida! – Temari estava deitada no banco de trás do carro, um braço sobre os olhos e uma sacola plástica por perto só para o caso de um acidente acontecer.

Hinata tinha que arranjar menos amigas com propensão à vômitos.

Lee, por outro lado, parecia que podia correr uma maratona – o que, provavelmente, ele podia – enquanto dirigia o carro de volta para o centro de Konoha, cantarolando junto com o rádio, absolutamente sem entender qual era o drama, pleno, como se tanto ele quanto Temari não tivessem comido "o maior hambúrguer de Konoha" fazia menos de uma hora. Lee conseguira vencer o desafio de comer em menos de 30 minutos e ganhar a refeição gratuitamente, Temari teve que pagar pelo seu – com mais do que apenas dinheiro, aparentemente.

\- Temari-san, você quer parar um pouquinho? – Hinata perguntou virando-se no banco do copiloto para checar a colega.

\- Tá tudo bem, Hina- – A loira sentou-se abruptamente, colocou uma mão sobre a barriga e a outra sobre a boca. Hinata se encolheu no assento esperando pelo pior. Temari soltou um sonoro arroto, tirou a mão de sobre a boca e sorriu. – Ah, bem melhor!

\- Muito bem, Temari-san! – Lee parecia satisfeitíssimo. – Seu estômago ainda é jovem e saudável, em pleno auge da vida, não teria problemas em digerir um pouquinho de gordura!

\- Lee, eu não sei de onde você tirou que aquele hambúrguer monstruoso tenha sido UM POUQUINHO de gordura. Eu vou precisar tomar sucos verdes por uma semana pra me livrar das toxinas!

\- Sim, e podemos correr juntos de manhã!

\- Nem fodendo. – Temari finalizou, séria, e voltou a se deitar dando a conversa por encerrada.

Hinata sorriu para Lee, mas também foi obrigada a recusar a oferta de correr juntos no dia seguinte. Lee era famoso nas redes sociais por seus regimes de exercícios suicidas, inclusive tinha uma série de vídeos sobre o tema no canal da empresa.

Chegaram de volta à empresa. Temari ainda grunhiu um pouco ao sair do carro, acariciando seu bebê de comida, mas agora a morena sabia que era por ter sido acordada de sua soneca pós-almoço do que por efetivamente estar se sentindo com intoxicação alimentar.

Lee fez o favor – e a questão – de carregar o equipamento pesado. De resto eram apenas as moças com suas mochilas contendo computador e, no caso de Hinata, a bolsa da câmera fotográfica, lentes, baterias extras e os cartões de memória com a gravação do dia. Os três se separaram pelos andares: Lee foi até o almoxarifado deixar as coisas, Temari para o andar da redação gastronômica e Hinata ficou no andar de fotografia e filmagem.

Acenou para outros dois colegas no local, provavelmente finalizando alguma coisa, como ela, e sentou-se em sua mesa, a mais afastada do banheiro e da área do café, mas a mais perto da janela que pegava o sol da manhã. Ligou o computador e tirou os cartões de memória da bolsa. Podia fazer a edição na segunda, mas queria pelo menos garantir um _backup_ dos dados na rede caso alguma coisa acontecesse com os cartões e/ou com seu computador. Hinata não queria ter problemas com isso... Uma segunda vez.

A transferências dos arquivos demoraria quase trinta minutos devido ao tamanho e qualidade dos vídeos que fizeram. Sem pressa, pegou sua caneca e fez um chá, trazendo da máquina de salgadinhos um pacote de mini torradas. Pegou o celular e checou as notificações. Tinha mensagens de agradecimento de Sakura e Ino pelas panquecas, meia dúzia de e-mails do trabalho, quatro deles com agendamentos de filmagens e fotos para a semana seguinte, então achou melhor já movê-los para sua agenda, algumas novas curtidas em suas fotos, um comentário de Kiba em sua _storie_ com o hambúrguer de Lee que ela respondeu rapidamente com uma risada e alguns _emojis_ , e uma notificação de nova mensagem que não reconheceu de imediato, mas que a fez sentar-se mais ereta em sua cadeira, quase derrubando a caneca de chá ainda pela metade sobre seu computador e espanando as migalhas das torradas de sobre sua camiseta como se a pessoa da mensagem pudesse vê-la naquele estado relaxado, quando finalmente percebeu o que era.

Uma das suas combinações – agora eram sete, ela tinha contado pela manhã – tinha lhe mandado uma mensagem.

Ela esperava que não fosse outra foto inoportuna de pênis.

[?]

Era isso, um ponto de interrogação.

A foto de um pênis teria sido mais esclarecedora.

Ela não sabia quem era aquela pessoa, tinha aberto a mensagem sem se dar ao trabalho de ver o perfil, mas agora precisava. Clicou na foto redonda no canto esquerdo. Para começar, ele só tinha aquela única foto. Segundo, era estupidamente bonito, o suficiente para fazer sua barriga se contorcer um pouco, o que já era péssimo, porque homens muito bonitos eram um grande não-não para Hinata. Terceiro, não havia absolutamente nenhuma rede social atrelada ao perfil, nem mesmo alguns interesses em comum, nada.

Sasuke, 27 anos.

**tenho a personalidade de um gato emo extremamente irritável que vive à base de tomates**

\- Quem se refere a si mesmo como irritável neste aplicativo? – Hinata pensou em voz alta.

Aquele fora o perfil abençoado com a sua "supercurtida" aleatória.

Ela voltou para a mensagem e ficou observando por um longo tempo o ponto de interrogação com a esperança de que ele na verdade fosse um _gif_ e se movesse, mudando de forma até ser uma sentença completa. O _backup_ terminou e nada da mensagem mudar, então Hinata escreveu, simplesmente:

{!}

* * *

Sasuke contara sobre a pegadinha de Naruto com o aplicativo em seu celular a Itachi, incluindo a parte sobre as 73 mulheres – bem, 72 – que tinham lhe mandado mensagens. O Uchiha mais velho passara um bom minuto gargalhando maniacamente e se perguntando porque ele mesmo não tinha pensando em algo tão brilhante e que definitivamente precisava fazer uma visita ao loiro para agradecer pessoalmente.

O mais novo se arrependeu de ter contado.

\- Por que você está desfazendo as combinações, Sasuke? – Tinham acabado de parar em um sinal vermelho, Itachi estava levando-o de volta para casa para poder parabenizar Naruto em seu brilhantismo antes de ser cúmplice no homicídio do mesmo por seu irmão mais novo – e porque, de outra forma, Sasuke não tinha como voltar.

\- Essas mulheres todas ainda não pararam de mandar mensagens, esse negócio fica apitando a todo instante.

\- Achei que você fosse excluir o aplicativo.

\- Eu vou.

\- Então por que está se dando ao trabalho?

Sasuke não respondeu. Como podia explicar para Itachi que dentre as 73 mulheres com quem combinara, 72 tinham mandando mensagem, mas que ele ficara com o ego ferido pela única que não falara nada?

\- Quero acabar com todas as evidências da passagem do meu nome e foto deste app do demônio.

\- Você gostou de alguém.

\- Não seja ridículo, Itachi.

\- Você é tão transparente, irmãozinho. – E riu maniacamente como se Sasuke tivesse lhe contado sobre o aplicativo uma segunda vez.

O sinal abriu finalmente e Itachi voltou a prestar mais atenção no caminho e menos em Sasuke. Ele estava quase terminando de desfazer as combinações quando uma nova mensagem surgiu, uma nova mensagem de Hinata. Clicou na notificação esperando finalmente poder ter sua resposta, mas tudo o que encontrou foi um ponto de exclamação.

Franziu o cenho para a mensagem.

Terminou de desfazer as combinações e as mensagens todas desapareceram, restando apenas aquela mensagem desconcertante. O que ela _esperava_ que ele pudesse responder para aquilo? Desligou a tela, irritado, e deixou o celular no colo pelo restante da viagem. Ainda tentou fazer uma conversa com Itachi acontecer, mas estava autoconsciente do aparelho imóvel contra sua coxa, queimando-o, incitando-o, _desafiando-o_.

A ideia veio assim que pararam na frente da casa de portão cinza e paredes externas pintadas de um tom pastel de laranja que dividia com Naruto. Era a única casa numa rua cheia de condomínios de apartamentos residenciais. Naruto já recebera inúmeras propostas milionárias para vender a casa, mas jamais o faria. Aquela era a casa onde nascera, o lugar onde vivera seus anos da primeira infância com os pais antes deles morrerem. À época, Naruto fora mandado para uma instituição governamental e a casa fora leiloada para pagar dívidas que a família Uzumaki sustentava – dívidas que, a polícia suspeitava, não eram de Minato e que conduziram a um acidente, a polícia suspeitava, que não fora de todo acidental. Naruto a comprou de volta com seu primeiro adiantamento quando sua série de mangás começou a ser publicada, tinha apenas 20 anos. Ele pagou o preço que pediram sem reclamar.

O loiro usava um pseudônimo como mangaká porque insistira em dar à sua personagem, um ninja desastrado, seu próprio nome. Transformara um dos quartos do primeiro andar em escritório e era lá que trabalhava junto de alguns outros profissionais que tinham de vir auxiliá-lo na finalização das páginas sempre que se aproximava a data limite estabelecida pela editora para a próxima publicação. O mangá era bastante popular e já se iam seus sete ou oito anos de história que renderam um anime, uma série paralela sobre uma das outras personagens, e diversos livros de dados extras com informações inéditas das personagens. Naruto estava nadando em _royalties_ , seu imposto de renda era um pesadelo para Sasuke.

Saíram do carro e Itachi foi entrando na casa sem cerimônias, parecia animado, Sasuke sabia, em parte para falar com Naruto depois de tanto tempo, mas outra parte era porque ele esperava encontrar Sai, um dos ilustradores assistentes regulares que ajudava Naruto nas finalizações. Itachi e Sai estavam flertando havia meses.

Deixou que seu irmão sumisse casa adentro enquanto se demorava tirando os sapatos e encarando o celular. Tinha digitado a mensagem:

[Não precisa gritar.]

Clicou para enviar, colocou o celular de volta no bolso e tentou ignorar ao máximo a ansiedade queimando seu estômago. Tentou negar o sentimento como efeito das ostras que comera no almoço, elas não lhe pareciam muito frescas. Seguiu pelo corredor para onde podia ouvir as gargalhadas de seu logo mais falecido melhor amigo.

* * *

Hinata e Kiba decidiram que eles já tinham fotos mais que suficientes dos cachorrinhos que seriam colocados para adoção na feira no próximo final de semana e passaram para a mais prazerosa atividade de brincar com todos os seis filhotes, rolando pela grama do Parque Central de Konoha, atirando bolinhas e discos, deixando que eles lhes lambessem o rosto e mordessem as mãos e os cadarços de seus tênis.

A Hyuuga tirou o celular do bolso dos jeans quando o sentiu vibrar, provavelmente uma de suas colegas de apartamento perguntando sobre o jantar.

Enganara-se.

_Sasuke lhe enviou uma nova mensagem_.

Era o que dizia a notificação no centro de sua tela.

Ela pegou um dos filhotes que tentava escapar e o colocou de volta sobre seu colo.

Kiba tinha parado de jogar os brinquedos e estava segurando três filhotes enquanto falava com uma família que se aproximara. Hinata levantou a cabeça checando se todos os filhotes estavam por perto e abriu a mensagem.

[Não precisa gritar.]

Antes que pudesse perceber, estava sorrindo.

Oh, a audácia!

Ele não se dignara a responder sobre o ponto de interrogação, tinha apenas continuado a conversa!

{Mas você perguntou.}

Ela digitou rapidamente e apertou enviar quando viu Kiba se aproximando com a família, sorrindo de orelha a orelha com a chance de ter um dos filhotes adotados.

* * *

[Contador.]

{Fotografia e filmagem.}

[Irmão mais velho.]

{Irmã mais nova... E um primo que age como irmão mais velho.}

[Um gato, Sharingan.]

{Sharingan?}

[Coisa de família.]

{Não posso ter animais, colega de apartamento é alérgica.}

[Casa.]

{Apartamento.}

[Naruto.]

{Sakura e Ino.}

[Rolinhos de canela? Doce demais.]

{Tomate é a comida preferida mais desinteressante de todas!}

[Não tenho nenhuma rede social.]

{Hipster.}

[Chá?]

{Café é amargo.}

[Não gosto de nada em particular.]

{Nenhum hobbie?}

[Caminhar.]

{Nenhum hobbie que envolva menos exercício e mais lazer?}

[O que você faz?]

{Fotos, origami, flores prensadas, trabalho voluntário com animais...}

[Doação de sangue quatro vezes por ano e... Sudoku.]

{Altruísta, mas um tanto tedioso? Hahaha}

[Meu amigo baixou de brincadeira e curtiu várias pessoas sem eu saber.]

{Eu mesma baixei e combinei com 6 pessoas. Gastei minha "supercurtida" com você sem querer.}

[Gastou?]

{Desculpe, eu quis dizer no sentido de que só temos uma para usar.}

[Combinei com 73 mulheres, você foi a única que não mandou mensagem.]

{73!}

[Foi um pesadelo, descombinei todas.]

Hinata está digitando...

[Exceto você.] X Essa mensagem foi deletada.

{O que você quis dizer com "?"?}

[Por que não?]

{Eu nem tinha visto ainda!}

[...]

{Sasuke?}

[Precisei entrar numa reunião.]

{Achei que tinha te ofendido.}

[Não, não se preocupe.]

{Leonino?}

[Louca dos signos?]

{Hahahahaha...}

[Manhãs.]

{Manhãs, mas não no inverno.}

[Outono.]

{Outono.}

[Não entendo nada sobre fotografia.]

{Por isso você só tem uma foto?}

[Talvez.]

Hinata está digitando...

[Você pode me ensinar.]

{Eu gostaria muito. (:}

[Cinema, mas assino um canal de _streaming_.]

{Tudo que envolva câmeras.}

[Sono é superestimado.]

{Mas é tão bom dormir!}

[Eu corro todos os dias.]

{Não podemos ser amigos.}

[Preguiçosa.]

{Vou fazer uma trilha amanhã.}

[?]

{Trabalho.}

[Tudo bem.]

{...}

[Avise quando voltar.] X Essa mensagem foi deletada.

{...}

[Hinata?]

{Oi! Desculpe a ausência, meu colega de trabalho derrubou meu celular de cima da montanha.}

[Como?]

{Ahn... Ele estava carregando o material de filmagem, escorregou em uma pedra, trombou comigo enquanto eu estava tentando tirar uma foto e eu caí.}

[Você caiu...]

{Foram só uns treze metros, tinha uma saliência logo abaixo de onde eu estava, então...}

Sasuke está digitando...

Sasuke está digitando...

Sasuke está digitando...

{Eu estou bem.}

Sasuke está digitando...

{Já estou em casa. Foi só um tornozelo torcido, um pulso quebrado e alguns arranhões.}

Sasuke está digitando...

{Poderia ter sido pior.}

[Poderia...]

* * *

Sasuke tacou o celular sobre a mesa de trabalho e levantou-se da cadeira bruscamente, derrubando-a para trás no processo. Seu colega de mesa, Shikamaru, quase derramou sobre si mesmo o café quente que acabara de buscar.

\- Cuidado! – Reclamou apenas por reclamar. Trabalhava com ele há três anos e nunca vira Sasuke ter uma súbita explosão de sentimento, qualquer que fosse.

O Uchiha saiu tempestivamente do andar, pegando o elevador miraculosamente vazio, desceu até o terceiro subsolo, saiu do elevador e entrou na primeira saída de emergência, dando de cara com o último lance de escadas. Sentou-se no primeiro degrau e tentou entender o que estava fazendo ali.

Tinha ficado preocupado com ela.

Tinha ficado preocupado com ela e escrevera diversas mensagens em sucessão, então apagado todas antes que pudesse mandar qualquer uma:

[Você caiu da MONTANHA?]

[Você está bem?]

[Você precisa ter mais cuidado!]

[Você se machucou?]

[Foi ao hospital?]

[Alguém te levou ao hospital?]

[Qual hospital?]

[O que o médico disse?]

[SÓ um pulso quebrado e um tornozelo torcido!]

[Quem foi que te derrubou?]

[Você está bem?]

[Posso te ver?]

Apagara a última mensagem com ferocidade. A preocupação se tornara raiva e a raiva estava misturada com frustração e confusão e...

Estava conversando com aquela estranha através de um aplicativo que jamais tivera intenção de possuir, sem jamais ter sequer visto o rosto dela ou ouvido sua voz, havia _três meses_. Não passava um dia sequer sem mandar alguma coisa para ela ou sem receber alguma coisa dela. Às vezes eram perguntas, às vezes apenas comentários aleatórios, às vezes _emojis_ e às vezes memes. Apenas recentemente tinham descoberto que o aplicativo de encontros aceitava _gifs_ e suas conversas tinham ficado mais dinâmicas ao mandarem pequenos cortes de filmes e séries e animes e desenhos e vídeos aleatórios.

Trocava mais mensagens com ela do que conversava com Naruto ultimamente e nem uma vez pensara em ligar ou conversar por vídeo ou pedir por uma foto ou de fato se encontrar com ela, como era o propósito do aplicativo.

Sabia, àquela altura, que Hinata era tímida e introvertida. Ele mesmo não era um ser muito sociável. Confessou a si mesmo que tinha receio de pedir qualquer uma daquelas coisas e ela se sentir desconfortável e sumir de sua vida porque, afinal, até então ela era apenas um conjunto de mensagens de um aplicativo.

Dessa forma, qualquer um poderia entender sua confusão de se ver naquele estado emocional atribulado quando a estranha com quem trocava informações sobre seu dia, interesses e personalidade sumia por um final de semana inteiro depois de ter lhe dito que iria subir uma montanha e de repente dizia, de forma muito calma e centrada, que perdera o celular ao cair treze metros montanha abaixo pelo descuido de seu colega de trabalho com o equipamento!

Levantou-se dos degraus, as mãos despenteando ainda mais o cabelo já bagunçados enquanto tentava entender a si mesmo.

Não tinha muito para entender.

Apenas para admitir.

* * *

Sakura colocou seu pé sobre uma montanha de almofadas, lembrando-a de não fazer esforço com a mão esquerda segura em um gesso já bastante rabiscado, enquanto Ino chegava com um balde de pipoca, uma barra de chocolate, salgadinhos e garrafas de água – Ino não acreditava em refrigerantes – e os depositava na mesa de centro antes de ligar a televisão e colocar-se ao lado de Hinata com o controle remoto procurando o que assistir na rede de _streaming_.

\- Ino, se você escolher uma série médica, eu juro que coloco uma língua decepada no seu travesseiro! – Sakura gritou do corredor.

\- Eu sei, testuda, eu vou colocar qualquer coisa engraçadinha!

Ino foi passando pelos títulos despreocupadamente, mas Hinata a interrompeu:

\- Ah! Essa série... – Ino passou pelo retângulo indicando a série, mas voltou atrás.

\- Tem alguma coisa que você queira ver, Hinata?

\- Só, uhn... Um amigo meu disse que aquela série é boa.

Podia se referir a Sasuke como um amigo? Estava conversando com ele há meses, sabia mais coisas sobre ele do que sobre suas amigas que tinham tirado o dia para ficar com ela depois de ter recebido alta do hospital, mas não tivera confiança suficiente para contar a elas sobre ele, sobre o aplicativo.

Manter aquilo em segredo não era exatamente difícil, mas também não era de todo fácil. Tinha dias que as conversas com Sasuke a faziam ficar sorrindo sozinha como uma lunática, e ela via os olhares que seus amigos e colegas de trabalho dirigiam a ela quando seu celular apitava e ela o tirava do bolso como se tivesse esperando receber a notícia de que ganhara na loteria ou que seria a próxima rainha do País das Neves.

Mas sentia, ao mesmo tempo, que falar dele quebraria o encanto. Trazê-lo para fora de seu celular e para dentro de seu mundo real o faria real também ou só faria com que as pessoas a vissem como uma iludida? Nunca o vira, nunca falara com ele, e não era por falta de vontade, mas por medo de que o encontrasse e ele não gostasse dela pessoalmente como parecia gostar através do aplicativo.

\- Quem, Kiba?

\- N-não, é do trabalho.

Fazia quanto anos que não gaguejava? Ao menos, não na frente de pessoas tão íntimas. Esperava que Ino tomasse sua hesitação como obra dos analgésicos e não como a grande e gorda mentira que de fato era.

\- Ah, então deve ser bom mesmo. – Ino colocou o primeiro episódio para carregar e virou-se sobre o encosto do sofá. – Sakura, vamos começar sem você!

O celular de Hinata, seguro sobre sua barriga, apitou e a moça pegou-o para tirar o som durante a maratona porvir. Havia uma notificação na tela para um novo seguidor em sua rede social de fotografia.

_Uchiwa começou a lhe seguir._

Uchiwa? Não conhecia aquele nome. Hinata tinha até que bastantes seguidores dado que trabalhava com aquilo e regularmente postava fotos boas e interessantes, especialmente de vários lugares por toda Konoha, mas tinha curiosidade quando recebia novas adições. Abriu o aplicativo da rede social e clicou na minúscula foto de perfil para que se expandisse.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke a encararam de volta da mesma única foto que ele tinha no outro aplicativo.

Ainda não havia nenhuma foto publicada nem o círculo colorido em volta da foto de perfil indicando que ele tinha postado uma _storie_ , apenas a única foto que já vira dele e a afirmação de que ele estava lhe seguindo. Sem pensar demais, apertou para segui-lo também. Era sua única seguidora e ele só seguia a ela, pelo que falava a contagem na página inicial do perfil dele.

E então ele curtiu sua primeira foto. Não a primeira, do topo, a mais recente. Mas sua primeira foto de _todas_ , publicada cinco anos antes.

Hinata não percebeu quando Sakura finalmente voltou e sentou-se do seu outro lado no sofá, o balde de pipocas no colo e uma garrafa de água equilibrada no suporte de madeira no braço do móvel.

Hinata ignorou Ino quando ela anunciou que ia começar a série.

Sasuke estava curtindo todas as suas fotos, uma após a outra, do começo ao fim.

A Hyuuga colocou o celular no modo silencioso e apertou para que a tela se apagasse, mas ela ainda insistia em acender todas as vezes que ele curtia uma nova foto, a notificação brilhando na tela como um letreiro de néon num beco escuro. Colocou o celular sobre a barriga novamente, a tela para baixo, e uma almofada por cima do mesmo. Encheu-se de pipoca, depois de salgadinho e, por fim, de chocolate. Passara o episódio inteiro autoconsciente sobre o aparelho vibrando em sua barriga, autoconsciente do sentimento morno em seu estômago, do leve tremor em seus dedos, da sensação de formigamento na base do crânio, acima de sua nuca, como se estive em um constante estado de _asmr_.

O episódio foi pausado e Hinata despertou momentaneamente de seu transe.

\- Tá muito bom, mas eu preciso desesperadamente mijar! – Ino pulou o encosto do sofá torcendo as pernas até o banheiro.

Sakura aproveitou a oportunidade para pegar o balde de pipoca vazio, os sacos de salgadinhos e a embalagens de chocolate e levar tudo para a cozinha, seu TOC com organização já quase no limite.

Já estava escuro lá fora, passava bastante da hora do jantar e era hora delas começarem a pensar em pedir alguma coisa, nenhuma das três com um pingo de vontade de cozinhar.

Hinata tirou seu celular de sob a almofada. Finalmente tinha parado de vibrar. A tela se acendeu para revelar duas tiras horizontais de novas notificações.

_Você tem 1823 novas curtidas em suas fotos._

_Uchiwa enviou uma mensagem direta._

Hinata empurrou a primeira notificação para a esquerda para que ela desaparecesse e clicou na segunda para que abrisse. Ele enviara uma mensagem para a _storie_ que postara logo antes dele adicioná-la mostrando a televisão, as coisas que Ino preparara sobre a mesa de centro, seu gesso e seu pé inchado sobre a montanha de almofadas em que colocara um _emoji_ de cabeça enfaixada.

[Quando poderá andar de novo?]

* * *

Durante a semana seguinte – primeira de duas que Sakura a obrigara a tirar de atestado médico – ela e Sasuke tinham conversado quase que exclusivamente através de _stories_ e mensagens diretas na rede social de fotos. Os recursos daquele aplicativo abriam uma nova gama de possibilidades de interação entre eles.

Eram cinco e meia da manhã de segunda-feira, Hinata ainda estava na cama porque não tinha que trabalhar e porque gostava de dormir como qualquer outra pessoa, mas seu celular na cabeceira da cama emitira um bip indicando uma nova mensagem que, àquela hora da madrugada, só podia ser de uma pessoa.

[8/14]

{vc eh horribek}

[Te acordei?]

{vc sabe q sim}

Sasuke enviou uma foto, uma daquelas que só poderia ser visualizada uma única vez, então Hinata sentou-se melhor na cama e esfregou os olhos. Gostava de prestar atenção nos detalhes quando ele lhe mandava fotos.

Clicou no link e viu um par de tênis de corrida – ele devia ter uma dúzia de pares de tênis. Era verão, então Sasuke estava usando shorts pretos e curtas meias brancas, também. A foto era de um ângulo de cima para baixo, tirada do próprio corpo. Hinata notou as panturrilhas fortes, as pernas com pelos quase invisíveis, longas, ele era alto. Sasuke lhe mandava aquela foto todas as manhãs, talvez esperando convencê-la a correr com ele um dia.

Um dia em que finalmente se encontrassem.

{jamais entenderei esse seu masoquismo}

Ele demorou um pouco a responder, devia estar se aquecendo. A luz que imitava um pequeno sol no criado-mudo de Hinata começou a emitir sua luz azulada do começo da manhã.

[Desafio de hoje?]

Hinata sorriu para si mesma e para a palavras em seu telefone.

Um dia depois de criar o perfil "Uchiwa" na rede social e começar a segui-la, Sasuke a acordou com a primeira foto de seus tênis de corrida. A Hyuuga perguntou-lhe qual a rota e ele respondeu que variava um pouco todos os dias, dependendo de quanto queria correr. Sem saber bem o que dizer, mas também sem querer encerrar a conversa tão já – ele tinha, afinal, feito-a acordar às cinco e meia da manhã! –, Hinata pediu-lhe que lhe mandasse a foto de alguma coisa interessante que visse pelo caminho.

Sasuke lhe enviou a foto de uma pedra.

Ela riu como uma idiota quando viu a foto, uma daquelas que só podiam ser visualizadas uma vez, e disse-lhe que era tão desinteressante quanto a comida favorita dele.

No dia seguinte ele pediu para que ela fosse mais específica sobre a foto, então ela lhe pediu a foto de uma nuvem com um formato diferente. Ele lhe mandou a foto de uma nuvem grafitada em um muro de tijolos vermelhos, o que fazia a própria nuvem vermelha.

A foto do dia seguinte foi de um hidrante em que alguém colara olhos de anime.

No outro dia Hinata lhe pediu a foto de uma ponte e Sasuke lhe mandara a foto do nascer do sol sobre a Ponte Hokage – que ela reconheceu pois ficava a caminho de seu trabalho.

Naquela segunda-feira em particular, Hinata pediu-lhe a foto de um canteiro. Uma hora depois, Hinata estava quase cochilando de novo com o celular caindo sobre a cara, Sasuke mandou-lhe a foto de um jardim vertical na lateral de um prédio projetado de tal maneira que parecia um imenso coração púrpura emoldurado em verde.

{Você está ficando bom nisso.}

* * *

{Uhn... Yoga?}

[?]

{Gosto da ideia de poder estalar todas as juntas do corpo.}

[Uma vez, por dois anos, durante a faculdade.]

Hinata está digitando...

{Eu... Nunca namorei.}

[Terminei com ela através de um post-it.]

{Rude.}

[Eu sei.]

{114 lentes, 41 câmeras.}

[Onde você consegue guardar tudo isso?]

{Embaixo da cama.}

[Sério?]

{Não! Eu tenho uma estante! hahahaha}

[Quero fumar cachimbo quando ficar velho.]

{?}

[Para aprender a fazer aqueles círculos.]

{Mas por que quando ficar velho?}

[Depois de velho não vou mais ligar para as toxinas nos pulmões.]

{Fiz um ano de intercâmbio no País das Flores.}

[Meu melhor amigo me arrastou com ele ao País do Macarrão.]

{País das Estrelas.}

[Eu também.]

Sasuke está digitando...

[E País dos Tigres.]

{Sakura é médica e Ino é maquiadora e vlogueira.}

[Naruto é mangaká.]

{4 anos.}

[7 anos.]

{Não consigo dormir sem meias.}

[Naruto diz que eu ronco, mas é mentira.]

{Uchiwa?}

[Argh, digitei errado, mas como o símbolo da minha família é um leque, não vi sentido em mudar.]

{São minhas iniciais, HH, então H2. Você achou que tinha algo a ver com química!}

[Hidrogênio molecular.]

{Hyuuga.}

[Uchiha.]

{Espere um minuto...}

[Hinata, sem pesquisar!]

{Desculpe, minhas almofadas caíram.}

[OK.]

{Mas... Eu sei que a FerUchiha é a maior companhia de malha ferroviária do continente.}

Sasuke deixou o celular cair no colo. Ótimo, agora ela sabia quem ele era, de quem ele era filho, de quem ele era irmão, tudo o que poderia estar relacionado ao seu sobrenome, à sua família, à suas posses – mesmo que não quisesse.

Não devia ter dito seu sobrenome.

O celular apitou o bip característico de uma nova foto. Pegou-o, relutante, e leu notificação de que Hinata lhe enviara uma mensagem.

Abriu a foto e sua garganta se fechou. Sentiu seu corpo inteiro pesado, como se a gravidade de repente tivesse aumentado, porque os grandes olhos perolados de Hinata o encaravam. Dava para ver que ela mesma tinha tirado a foto pelo ângulo, e ela sorria levemente, a vermelhidão visível na pele muito branca. Os cabelos lisos caiam pelos ombros, por cima das alças da regata branca, mas a franja estava bagunçada como se ela tivesse tentado penteá-la com os dedos, sem sucesso.

Era a primeira vez que Uchiha Sasuke via a rosto de Hyuuga Hinata de frente, inteiro e desobstruído por câmeras fotográficas, ângulos cortados, um flash no espelho, um enorme rolinho de canela. Ela lhe mandara fotos de si mesma antes, mas ele sabia que Hinata era uma pessoa introvertida, ainda insegura quando se tratava do quanto revelar sobre si mesma para um estranho que conhecera num aplicativo de encontros sem querer, então todas tinham sido com o rosto meio coberto, nunca dos olhos.

Agora entendia o motivo.

A foto se apagou antes que Sasuke pudesse salvá-la e ele se arrependeu imediatamente por isso.

Contudo, agora ele sabia que não havia problema ela saber seu nome. Clicou para digitar sob a foto que ela acabara de mandar:

[Hyuuga Hiashi, presidente do Banco de Investimentos de Konoha, é seu parente?]

{É meu pai.}

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke mal conseguira dormir naquela noite, então quando o relógio deu cinco horas ele finalmente cansou de enrolar na cama e levantou-se já colocando as roupas de corrida a caminho do banheiro. Saiu para o corredor e desceu as escadas com um braço no buraco certo da camiseta, as meias limpas seguras com os dentes e as mãos para trás tentando amarrar o cabelo que ficara comprido demais nos últimos tempos.

Digitou rapidamente a mensagem que vinha mandando a ela todos os dias das últimas duas semanas com sua contagem regressiva, mas não mandou.

[14/14]

Ainda estava escuro lá fora, mesmo que fosse verão e o sol costumasse nascer antes, e saía luz por baixo da porta do estúdio de Naruto quando passou por ela. Abriu-a sem cerimônias e quase pisou em uma caneta. Pelo que pode deduzir, ela tinha caído da mão de Naruto que dormia com a cabeça na mesa, babando sobre uma página em branco.

\- Ele terminou de desenhar antes de apagar. – Sasuke quase teve um infarto quando a figura fantasmagórica de Sai levantou-se da mesa inclinada sobre a qual estava debruçado e o Uchiha conseguiu ver seus olhos e o sempre presente sorriso indecifrável. – Bom dia, Sasuke-kun.

\- Hn. O prazo de entrega não era ontem?

\- Gaara-san conseguiu estender até hoje à tarde.

Se já não estivesse tão acostumado com Gaara, Sasuke teria estremecido. O ruivo deveria estar furioso por ter tido que barganhar com a redação mais tempo para Naruto terminar o capítulo. De novo. Não queria estar em casa quando o editor chegasse para recolher as páginas e despejar sua ira sobre o melhor amigo.

\- Não deixe que esse idiota coma macarrão instantâneo no café da manhã.

\- Vai demorar tanto assim na corrida? – Sasuke geralmente corria por uma hora, às vezes uma e meia. Para sair de casa antes do sol nascer e voltar apenas após o café da manhã exigia uma corrida de pelo menos três horas.

\- Preciso parar em alguns lugares.

\- Se um desses lugares for a casa de Itachi, diga que estarei disponível depois de acabar este trabalho.

A poça de baba sobre a mesa de Naruto tinha começada a pingar no chão.

O rapaz revirou os olhos quando ouviu o comentário sobre seu irmão mais velho.

\- Diga você mesmo.

\- Uhn... – Sai nunca parecia abalado com a personalidade grosseira do Uchiha mais novo e sorriu, levantando-se da mesa. - Vou mandar uma _nude_.

Sasuke não ficou por ali mais tempo para saber se era verdade, sinceramente não duvidava.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata abriu os olhos quando a claridade de seu sol portátil na cabeceira da cama atingiu o limite da luminescência, um amarelo agressivo. Fazia tempo que não acordava daquele jeito, então cobriu-se mais até esconder a cabeça – dormia sempre com uma coberta, apesar de ser auge do verão no País do Fogo – e pegou o celular, desconectando-o do cabo em que estava carregando.

Tinha apenas uma nova notificação do seu calendário indicando que aquele era o dia em que seu repouso terminava e já podia andar livremente.

Sentou-se bruscamente, as cobertas empurradas para os pés da cama, os joelhos se recolhendo em posição de lótus. Esfregou os olhos tentando espantar o sono, desbloqueou a tela com a digital e clicou em alguns dos aplicativos para testar se a internet de casa estava funcionando, porque finalmente entendera o motivo de ter dormido tanto: não recebera nenhuma mensagem de Sasuke ainda.

Tornara-se tão acostumada a elas que ficou assustada e desapontada de, no dia em que finalmente estava liberada medicamente para andar, ele não ter se manifestado. Estava esperando que a primeira mensagem do dia fosse a contagem regressiva de duas semanas que ele insistia em mandar.

Releu a conversa do dia anterior para ver se não tinha deixado passar nada, algum aviso de que ele estaria indisponível no dia seguinte, mas não havia nada que indicasse aquilo.

Inexplicavelmente e, no entanto, Hinata sabia exatamente qual era a explicação, sentiu vontade de chorar.

\- Hinata! – Ino não lhe deu tempo de chorar. – Você já acordou? Posso entrar?

\- Pode entrar, Ino-chan.

A porta foi aberta revelando uma Yamanaka Ino em roupas de academia e um coque perfeito no topo da cabeça que sorriu ainda mais largamente ao ver a morena, deu poucos passos para dentro do quarto e jogou-se na cama sobre a coberta descartada da morena. Hinata sorriu. A energia de Ino era contagiosa.

\- Quer ir pra academia comigo?

Hinata encarou-a como se Ino tivesse lhe perguntado se ela queria comer uma tigela de tachinhas.

A loira riu.

\- Brincadeira, eu acabei de voltar. – E sentou-se na cama puxando Hinata pelas mãos para que levantasse. – Eu sei que dia é hoje!

\- Ahn, 22 de julho?

\- Haha, que engraçada você é. – Hinata finalmente levantou-se e Ino examinou seus pés, ambos, embora tivesse torcido apenas o direito. - Uhn, parece tudo bem, mas Sakura ligou e disse que já estava chegando, então ela vai dizer oficialmente. Ela está trazendo _croissants_ e rolinhos de canela para o café.

A mente de Hinata imediatamente a transportou para um dia quando estava trocando mensagens com Sasuke no seu horário de almoço semanas antes e para a resposta de Sasuke quando lhe dissera que seu café da manhã ideal era chá e rolinhos de canela, embora não pudesse comer isso todos os dias:

[Já sei o que te levar de café na cama.]

Ele tinha apagado a mensagem logo depois, mas Hinata já a tinha lido e corado tanto que sentiu quente até seu couro cabeludo. Fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto tentando se esconder. Ficou feliz que não havia colegas por perto no refeitório naquele dia para perguntar o que tinha de errado com ela.

Fora a primeira vez que ele mandara algo próximo ao flerte direto.

Chegou a digitar uma resposta, mas demorou horas para reunir a coragem e clicar na seta que indicava _Enviar_ :

{E o que eu deveria levar pra você?}

Ela não abriu mais a rede social até o dia seguinte.

Estavam indo pelo corredor quando a Haruno abriu a porta do apartamento carregando sacolas de onde vinha o cheiro delicioso de massas assadas com canela e chocolate. Hinata saiu de seus pensamentos quando a viu e Sakura sorriu:

\- Veja quem está andando toda serelepe e pimpona!

\- _Storie_ de recuperação! – Ino exclamou pegando o celular de Hinata que a morena percebeu só então ainda estar segurando. – Hinata, faça um quatro com as pernas.

\- Ino-chan...

\- Nananão, só faça!

A loira não iria ceder, então Hinata virou-se de costas e colocou a perna esquerda dobrada contra a perna direita, o pé apoiado na lateral do joelho, e juntou as mãos em uma seta acima da cabeça o melhor que pode com seu gesso desajeitado, como uma posição de yoga que já vira em inúmeras fotos, especialmente em cima de pedras à beira-mar. Sentiu-se extremamente consciente de sua roupa de dormir ser uma camiseta grande demais que provavelmente deixava toda a extensão de suas pernas visível.

Continuou como estava, sem tentar cobrir-se, quando o pensamento mais estranhamente satisfatório do mundo passou por sua cabeça: Sasuke era uma das pessoas que sempre visualizava seus _stories_.

\- Já tirou a foto, Ino-chan? – Hinata ficou parada tempo suficiente para perder o equilíbrio com suas meias de flanela no chão de madeira lisa.

Virou-se para onde Ino e Sakura estavam sorrindo com seu desequilíbrio, mas sua expressão mudou ao observar as amigas, a vermelhidão subindo para seu rosto, uma pressão de tensão ansiosa apertou suas têmporas.

Ino tinha seu celular em uma mão, a outra cobria-lhe a boca, os olhos arregalados para a tela. Sakura estava atrás da loira, as mãos em seus ombros sacudindo-a levemente, a boca muito aberta, conseguiu tirar seus olhos da tela para encarar Hinata, as esmeraldas arregaladas.

Elas tinham visto o aplicativo.

Hinata sentia-se envergonhada a ponto de querer jogar-se da sacada.

\- Hi-na-TA! – Ino exclamou. A última sílaba de seu nome saiu tão alta que apenas morcegos conseguiram escutar. A loira começou a dar pulinhos pela sala virando a tela do celular para que a morena visse.

Não era o aplicativo.

Aliás, era _um_ aplicativo, o da sua rede social de fotografias. A Hyuuga reconheceu imediatamente o perfil de Sasuke pela paleta de cores da foto de perfil dele. Abaixo, contudo, havia seis novas fotos que não estavam lá até ontem.

\- Hinata, eu cliquei sem querer numa nova notificação e abriu isso aí! – Ino estendeu o celular para a morena que o pegou com as mãos trêmulas.

Ino continuou fazendo estardalhaço, Sakura disse alguma coisa que, Hinata esperava, fossem palavras para acalmar a Yamanaka, mas foram todos acontecimentos de plano de fundo para a moça.

Na tela de seu celular, pelo aplicativo com que passara a usar para se comunicar com Sasuke, havia seis novas fotos na malha da página de perfil dele. As fotos formavam uma sequência de palavras.

[Hyuuga][quer][sair]

[comigo][amanhã][?]

A primeira foto confundiu-a por um momento. Lá estava uma foto de uma revista com sua irmã mais nova na capa – Hanabi tinha acabado de lançar um álbum gravado em estúdio depois do sucesso de seu canal de música – com as palavras "Hyuuga Hanabi, um estouro online". O trocadilho fora de muito mau-gosto. Hinata nunca dissera a Sasuke sobre Hanabi, apesar de ter-lhe dito, sim, sobre uma irmã mais nova. Claro que, depois de saber seu sobrenome e quem era seu pai, não era difícil liga-la à personalidade pública de Hanabi.

Mas ela entendeu o foco que ele tinha decidido dar ao Hyuuga. A revista publicara seu nome de família em ideogramas, igual sua irmã insistia em usar nas redes sociais.

Hyuuga e Hinata podiam ser escritos usando os mesmos ideogramas. Ele se lembrara dela ter-lhe dito isso alguns dias antes e sorriu, lendo as palavras de uma nova maneira:

[Hinata][quer][sair]

[comigo][amanhã][?]

A moça clicou sobre a primeira foto para que pudesse visualizá-las por inteiro e surgiu na tela a sequência rolante com Hinata em primeiro e o ponto de interrogação ao final. Sem que percebesse, estava caminhando até a varanda, Ino chilicando em algum lugar ao fundo até o som ser abafado por Sakura mandando-a sossegar e pela camada de vidro da porta da sacada. Hinata sentou-se no banco da varanda, o ar úmido da manhã de verão envolvendo-a.

A última foto era um vídeo.

Sasuke usava regata, shorts e tênis pretos, então Hinata deduziu que aquilo era em uma de suas corridas matinais; depois de um momento a morena percebeu que conseguia vê-lo de corpo inteiro em frente a um muro coberto de folhagem verde com algumas flores vermelhas de hibisco, então ele tivera que pedir a algum estranho na rua para filmar. A sensação quente no estômago de Hinata piorou. O vídeo começou e dava para ouvir o leve murmurar da civilização, mas Sasuke não disse uma palavra. Ele olhou para a câmera por um segundo, baixou a cabeça e levou a mão ao bolso esquerdo retirando um pedaço de papel que desdobrou com cuidado, só um pouquinho desajeitado, e colocou-o em frente a seu peito antes de levantar a cabeça, ajeitar o cabelo para trás com uma das mãos e sorrir o mais leve dos sorrisos.

O baixo ventre de Hyuuga Hinata fisgou dolorosamente.

Estava corando e sorrindo e vendo o vídeo pela terceira, quarta, enésima vez, não conseguia parar, não queria parar, queria vê-lo, queria que estivesse ali, queria tocá-lo, _queria-o_ , queria-o na realidade, presente em sua vida, então fez o que conseguia no momento:

{Posso te ligar?}

* * *

Saiu do banho, vestiu-se e juntou algumas roupas para lavar. Arrumou sua mesa no canto do quarto, abriu as janelas para arejar e até mesmo cogitou em ir perturbar Naruto pela distração.

Tinha convidado Hinata para sair havia uma hora e estava evitando olhar para o celular desde estão, mas o sentia como um comichão atrás de sua orelha, um olhar intenso na nuca, uma coceira insistente.

A tela acendeu e Sasuke pulou de onde estava sentado aos pés da cama, chacoalhando a perna direita freneticamente, e pegou o celular, desbloqueando a tela. Ali, brilhando convidativo, estava um cupom de desconto de seu aplicativo de entregas de comida. Quase jogou o aparelho pela janela antes de perceber o pequeno círculo vermelho no canto do aplicativo da rede social de fotografias onde passara a trocar mensagens com Hinata e por onde a chamara para sair.

Havia uma nova notificação.

{Posso te ligar?}

Ele ficou sério encarando as palavras. Aquilo parecia muito mais sério do que qualquer uma das respostas que estava esperando para seu pedido: sim; claro; óbvio; porque demorou tanto para perguntar?; só me dizer onde e quando; não; está louco?; eu mal te conheço. Esperava por literalmente qualquer coisa diferente daquilo.

Digitou seu número hesitante. Ela visualizou a mensagem logo depois e em seguida seu celular estava tocando, uma sequência de números apareceu na tela, ela ainda era uma chamada desconhecida.

Atendeu com a certeza de que só poderia ser ela:

\- Hinata.

* * *

Seus dedos tremiam quando salvou o número dele em seus contatos e tremiam quando abriu a tela imediatamente antes de fazer a ligação – falhava em saber se de nervosismo para falar com ele ou de realizar uma ligação, problema recorrente com as pessoas de sua geração.

Clicou no nome dele, no ícone do telefone, fechou os olhos e levou o aparelho à lateral do rosto, sobre a orelha e bochecha:

\- Hinata.

Sasuke atendeu rápido, a voz soando mais profunda e grave do que ela imaginara.

Abriu os olhos para o horizonte de prédios a sua frente e sentiu-se sorrir e corar, mas não gaguejou:

\- Olá, Sasuke-kun.

\- Olá.

\- Eu... – Sua voz quebrou então, mas ela não ligou. Ele também pareceu não se importar, esperando pacientemente do outro lado. Hinata podia ouvir sua respiração. – Eu gostei da sua primeira publicação.

Ele soltou o ar em uma risada sem som e ela se sentiu boba e leve ao mesmo tempo.

\- Achei que chamaria sua atenção.

Ela conseguia sentir seu coração batendo com força nas veias de seu pescoço.

\- S-sim... – Gaguejou, mas ela não ligou de novo. Esperava que ele entendesse seu nervosismo e soubesse qual era o motivo. – O que quer fazer... Amanhã?

Hinata o ouviu respirar fundo e soltar. Esperou, seu sorriso e rubor aumentando.

\- Sei de um lugar onde você nunca esteve e que vale a pena fotografar... – A boca de Hinata se abriu e fechou algumas vezes, sem saber o que dizer e o que pensar por ele se lembrar da sua descrição no aplicativo de encontros. Nem ela se lembrava direito do que tinha escrito, mas se lembrava com clareza da dele. Ah! - ...mas tem um detalhe que você com certeza não vai gostar.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata não acordou com uma mensagem de Uchiha Sasuke no dia seguinte, mas acordou sozinha, com o próprio despertador, às quatro e meia da madrugada. Meia hora depois estava esperando na calçada na frente das grandes portas de ferro fundido e vidro de seu prédio. Estava escuro e não havia uma única alma na rua. O porteiro tinha se aproximado havia alguns minutos e perguntado se ela queria que ele chamasse um táxi, mas ela respondera que já estava esperando por alguém.

Sasuke mandara uma mensagem pouco antes dizendo que já estava a caminho e Hinata não conseguiu impedir a contração de seu estômago e o acelerar de seu coração.

Ele não tinha dito aonde iriam, apenas que teria que sair bem cedo para que ele pudesse lhe mostrar algo que nunca vira antes. Sasuke também não lhe dera nenhuma pista sobre a natureza do lugar para onde iriam, então Hinata achou melhor manter uma roupa mais casual para um encontro – encontro! Ela corava só com a palavra! – antes do nascer do sol: vestiu um macacão jeans com as barras dobradas mostrando seus tornozelos, uma camiseta branca com desenhos de abacaxis e mangas dobradas e tênis de cano alto amarelos. Segurava a mochila com duas câmeras diferentes e três tipos de lentes na frente do corpo com as duas mãos. Era verão, mas ela se arrependera de não ter pego um cardigã leve quando saíra.

Fora interrogada pelas amigas quando entrara de volta no apartamento no dia anterior e simplesmente contara a história toda entre gaguejos, sorrisos e bochechas coradas. Deixara também que elas vissem as fotos do perfil dele de novo entre gritinhos e elogios e até mesmo informou-as de que iriam sair no domingo, mas não disse sobre para onde iriam nem o horário combinado, então deixara um bilhete na geladeira antes de sair que elas provavelmente só veriam perto da hora do almoço.

Um carro esportivo laranja berrante virou a esquina, o motor ronronando ao parar bem a sua frente rente à guia da calçada.

Não, aquele não podia ser...

A porta do lado do motorista se abriu e Uchiha Sasuke se virou para ela, em carne e osso, entrando na sua realidade com um Camaro laranja.

Ele deu a volta no carro com os olhos escuros cravados nela, mas Hinata não conseguia se sentir desconfortável com o olhar. Sasuke usava jeans e tênis pretos, uma camisa branca abotoada até o colarinho e um colete azul escuro também abotoado. Ele parecia um pouco mais arrumado do que Hinata se sentia. O cabelo estava mais comprido do que na foto e cobria um de seus olhos e parte do rosto. Ela queria poder correr seus dedos por ele.

\- Hinata.

A voz dele era ainda mais deliciosamente grave ao vivo e ela sorriu timidamente tentando evitar encarar seus sapatos quando ele se colocou a sua frente.

\- Olá, Sasuke-kun.

\- Olá.

Hinata notou a repetição da primeira conversa por telefone que eles tinham tido no dia anterior mesmo, mas que parecia muito, muito antes em suas vidas. Ela sorriu calorosamente para Sasuke que só conseguiu ficar olhando para ela.

\- Muito cedo?

\- Nada muito terrível. – Ela admitiu e desviou os olhos antes de completar a frase. – J-já me acostumei a acordar com suas mensagens.

Foi a vez dele de desviar os olhos e manter suas mãos para si mesmo. Passou por ela e abriu a porta do carro simplesmente para poder fazer alguma coisa e ela sorriu em agradecimento antes de entrar. Ele deu a volta e colocou-se no banco do motorista, dando a partida e pegando a principal avenida em direção a saída de Konoha antes de voltarem a falar.

\- Onde vamos?

\- Você verá quando chegarmos.

\- Isso é o que diria um psicopata, Sasuke-kun.

\- Não tenho intenção de te matar.

\- Isso também é algo que um psicopata diria.

\- Hinata... – Ele desviou os olhos da estrada por alguns segundos e encarou os sorridentes olhos perolados. – ...estamos em um Camaro laranja emprestado, não tem como eu te matar aqui.

Foi a primeira risada. Nada escandaloso ou irritante, apenas divertido, sincero, natural. Ele queria continuar olhando para ela, para a mão pequena de dedos finos – uma delas ainda envolvida em gesso rabiscado –, para o cabelo muito, muito longo, para os cílios compridos e os lábios mordiscados de ansiedade e nervosismo.

A conversa correu paralela ao silêncio e ele não poderia ter apreciado mais a viagem com ela. A paisagem urbana foi sendo substituída aos poucos pelos campos verdejantes pontuados de florestas e foi ficando mais íngreme conforme, Hinata percebeu, eles pegaram o caminho que levava para a parte alta dos arredores de Konoha, atrás da Montanha dos Rostos. Ela sabia haver ainda uma parte da cidade por lá, mas era um lugar bem mais tranquilo e suburbano do que onde moravam.

Hyuuga Hinata não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Os traços eram tão mais bonitos do que nas fotos e ao mesmo tempo era um rosto que merecia estar emoldurado. Sem conseguir evitar depois de tantos anos de hobby e profissão, Hinata imaginava luz e sombra e cores e monocromáticos brincando ao redor de Sasuke para uma foto perfeita. Pegava-se com os olhos virados, fantasiando, e desviava o olhar, ou era pega pelos olhos ônix de soslaio e corava, tentando fingir que estava apenas observando a paisagem do lado dele. Mas era tudo tão calmo, bobo e inocente que em pouco tempo as mãos de Hinata pararam de tremer.

Momentos depois a subida ficou menos íngreme e terminou. Eles passaram por bairros de casas ladeadas e grandes jardins que foram ficando mais espaçadas entre si até virarem grandes pedaços de floresta pontilhadas de fazendas. Numa dessas, como se fosse uma escolha aleatória, Sasuke enveredou por uma estrada de terra batida e Hinata sentou-se mais ereta no banco, tirando sua atenção da conversa sobre famílias que eles estavam tendo e voltou-se para fora, interessada. Sasuke sorriu, ela deveria estar convicta agora de suas intenções assassinas.

Até que ela viu os outros carros, as outras pessoas e o que eles estavam fazendo ali tão cedo.

Uchiha Sasuke realmente a trouxera para ver algo que nunca vira antes.

Ele parou o carro junto dos outros – pessoas encaravam o Camaro laranja como se fosse uma aberração da natureza – e não havia como saber qual dos dois tinha um sorriso mais bonito e satisfeito naquele momento.

Hinata pulou do carro animadamente, Sasuke a seguiu com as mãos nos bolsos para perto de onde as equipes preparavam tudo para o evento que começaria em breve. A Hyuuga tirou sua câmera da bolsa, encaixou uma lente e um flash e seguiu clicando.

Depois de alguns minutos e inúmeras fotos, Hinata voltou para o lado de Sasuke, sorridente, olhos brilhantes, corada de emoção e acenando para algumas pessoas com quem trocara algumas palavras.

\- Como? – Perguntou simplesmente. Ele entendeu imediatamente.

\- Eu vi todas as suas fotos. – Sasuke deu de ombros, mas manteve seus olhos ônix nos perolados. Queria ter certeza de que ela entenderia de verdade o que queria dizer com aquilo. – Queria trazer você para ver algo novo de verdade.

\- Como você poderia saber que eu não tenho medo?

\- Você tem?

Hinata refletiu por um momento.

Os olhos dele ainda estavam sobre ela quando a reflexão acabou e ela o encarou de volta, determinada, exultante, pronta, e negou com a cabeça.

\- Não tenho medo.

Os dois se assustaram quando o rugido de motores lhes chamou a atenção. As equipes lá reunidas tinham começado a preparação final.

Os imensos balões de ar quente começaram a se erguer do chão.

Hinata tirou mais algumas fotos. Lá do alto da montanha era possível ver a linha do horizonte ficando cada vez mais clara. Eles iriam assistir o nascer do sol do céu flutuando em um balão.

Sasuke deu alguns passos e parou a seu lado. Rápida, Hinata tirou uma foto dele encarando os balões. Depois mais uma quando ele percebeu o que ela estava fazendo. Uma foto saiu mais linda do que a outra, tanto que a moça corou só de revisá-las no visor da câmera.

\- Hinata. – Ele chamou, a mão esquerda estendida casualmente, como se fosse a milésima vez que se tocavam, e não a primeira. – Vamos.

Não fora uma pergunta, não fora um pedido.

Fora uma certeza.

\- Vamos.

Ela aceitou sua mão como se fosse a milésima vez sentindo a intensidade da primeira.

Uma pessoa os orientou sobre o voo, sobre o que aconteceria quando o balão terminasse de inflar, sobre quanto tempo ficariam no ar, sobre como seria a volta e o pouso. Eles ouviram o melhor que podiam enquanto tinham calor e eletricidade correndo por entre seus corpos de onde suas mãos estavam se tocando sem querer soltar nem para entrarem na grande cesta onde fariam a viagem, apenas os dois e uma dupla de balonistas profissionais.

Lentamente o balão saiu do chão, subindo calmo como uma volta de roda-gigante. Sem que percebesse, Hinata segurava a borda da cesta com as duas mãos porque conforme o balão ascendia com o ar quente, as correntes de vento laterais faziam com que eles balançassem vertiginosamente. Ela não conseguia se desgrudar nem para sacar sua câmera do pescoço e tirar algumas fotos. Sasuke estava ao seu lado, mas notando o desconforto de Hinata ele colocou-se atrás dela, as duas mãos ao redor de sua cintura, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Achei que não tinha medo.

\- Eu também. – Ela sussurrou de volta sentindo o calor do corpo dele em suas costas.

Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos enquanto o balão subia e subia, agora sendo também deslocado lateralmente pelo vento. O balonista estava anunciando que eles voariam até o limite da montanha, passando por toda a área de subúrbio que eles tinham visto de carro, até avistarem o centro da cidade.

Hyuuga Hinata abriu os olhos para o horizonte. Já estavam alto o suficiente para ver os campos e as minúsculas casas; ao norte havia os grandes lagos de Konoha brilhando com os primeiros raios do sol pintando o céu de rosas e laranjas e vermelhos pálidos; o sol nascente parecia imenso despontando atrás das montanhas distantes a leste e a oeste, ainda tocados pela noite que fugia da claridade, os vales e florestas jaziam encobertos pela neblina cada vez mais fina. Ao redor deles no céu vários outros balões flutuavam, pontinhos coloridos formavam uma visão alegre e caleidoscópica.

Conseguiu soltar-se da beirada da cesta e colocou suas mãos sobre as de Sasuke trazendo-as para envolverem sua barriga, sentindo-as espalmarem-se sobre seu abdômen nem um pouco tão chapado quanto o de Ino nem tão negativo quanto o de Sakura, mas o toque de Sasuke não se importava com nada disso, porque ela não era Ino nem Sakura nem sua ex-namorada da faculdade nem qualquer outra com quem tivesse estado antes.

O rosto de Sasuke estava ao lado do seu e ela se virou para ele sem quebrar o contato das mãos masculinas sobre seu corpo. Com a mão direita ela colocou a franja que lhe cobria o rosto atrás da orelha e sorriu.

\- Sasuke-kun, obrigada por criar essa memória comigo.

O moreno ficou surpreso. Não tinha planejado o encontro com aquele intuito, sequer pensara daquela maneira, mas as palavras dela lhe trouxeram uma satisfação que também não esperava sentir.

Maldição, teria que agradecer a Naruto por aquela pegadinha imbecil estar lhe rendendo frutos inesperados.

Hinata ainda tinha suas mãos no rosto dele e Sasuke finalmente se recuperou da surpresa contida nas palavras da moça.

\- Hinata, eu vou te beijar agora. – Ela arregalou os olhos e teve ainda tempo de corar e tempo de negar, se aquilo realmente era algo que ela não queria, mas não tinha porque mentir para si mesma.

Fechou os olhos quando os lábios de Sasuke tocaram os seus, quentes, recém-umedecidos com saliva, um toque casto que a fez se abrir para ele deixando que suas línguas se tocassem, desajeitadas e ávidas exploradoras como é sempre a sede da primeira vez. Sasuke tendia a ser mais dominante, tomando a boca de Hinata, mordiscando-lhe os lábios e perseguindo sua língua com a sua, mas Hinata já esperava por aquilo e sorriu, paciente, quando percebeu que às vezes ele lhe deixava espaço para ir atrás dele também no beijo, incitando-a para a reciprocidade que já era garantida.

Beijou-o e foi beijada por tempo suficiente para que o sol já tivesse nascido por completo quando se separaram e o balão já estava perto o suficiente de Konoha. O rubor de Hinata foi camuflado pelos raios do sol quando ela percebeu que tinha esquecido completamente que não estavam apenas ela e Sasuke no balão e os dois balonistas continuaram com seus afazeres, definitivamente não era a primeira vez que viam aquela cena. Sasuke voltou a colocar-se atrás dela, as mãos em sua cintura enquanto Hinata tirava fotos e mais fotos.

Em um momento, quando eles anunciaram que iriam começar as manobras para o pouso, a morena tirou o celular do bolso e abriu seu aplicativo de fotos para a tela de criar novos _stories_. Fez um vídeo mostrando a paisagem, onde estava e alguns outros balões que flutuavam por perto. Logo depois girou o recurso do aplicativo para usar a câmera frontal e mirou em si mesma e em Sasuke que estava com o queixo apoiado em sua cabeça, os olhos fechados, sereno.

\- Sasuke-kun?

Olhos negros intensos se abriram para ela e Hinata sentiu outra pontada dolorosa em seu baixo ventre. Perguntou-se se algum dia deixaria de senti-las e rezou para que esse dia nunca chegasse.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Um _storie_.

\- Hn. – Ele se remexeu e Hinata achou que ele fosse se afastar dela, aborrecido, mas ele apenas trocou-os de lugar para que o sol nascente ficasse atrás deles com Konoha como plano de fundo. Hinata sorriu, embora essa posição fosse fazê-los ficar ensombrados, e levantou o celular para focar os dois.

Sasuke olhava para ela na tela e ela olhava para ele, os dois pintados de laranja na lateral dos rostos pela claridade matinal, os cabelos bagunçados pelo vento, as bocas ainda formigando, a pele arrepiada com o frio da altitude e com o contato.

Hyuuga Hinata percebeu como fora fácil se apaixonar por Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke não tentou em momento algum ignorar que sentia alguma coisa por Hyuuga Hinata.

Não havia primeiros amores, paixões de infância, famílias intrometidas, relacionamentos anteriores mal-acabados, mentiras, confusão, desentendimentos, traições, casamentos arranjados, intrigas e tantos outros enredos que tornavam boas inúmeras outras histórias e estórias de amor.

Eles tiveram apenas um aplicativo.

E um ao outro.

No último instante antes de bater a foto, Hinata virou-se para Sasuke e beijou-o direto nos lábios. Ele ainda teve a audácia de sorrir no meio do beijo e ter ficado com os olhos abertos na foto. Hinata marcou-o e postou do jeito que estava: envergonhada, feliz, apaixonando-se.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata baixou no celular de Sasuke o aplicativo de mensagens instantâneas que todo o mundo usava, menos ele.

Uchiha Sasuke continuou usando a rede social de fotografias para mandar fotos e vídeos para Hinata e acordá-la muito antes do que era realmente necessário até o que o relógio biológico dela se adaptou ao dele.

As ligações tornaram-se constantes quando não podiam se ver. Às vezes, quando ambos tinham algo a dizer, passavam quase uma hora pendurados na linha; às vezes Hinata tinha uma estória para contar sobre o seu dia e ficava andando pela casa com o aparelho pendurado no ombro; às vezes Sasuke estava irritadiço e não queria conversar, então eles passavam o tempo que fosse ali, apenas ouvindo as respirações um do outro, geralmente do lado de fora de algum lugar, compartilhando do silêncio mútuo que até se conhecerem não sabiam que precisavam. Então ele lhe pedia, num sussurro dolorido:

\- Posso te ver amanhã?

Hinata sorria e corava, sem conseguir entender aquele ponto de interrogação, consciente de que não queria nem iria dizer não.

Seu primeiro encontro virou um segundo no Museu de Fotografia e Vídeo de Konoha. O terceiro foi um rápido almoço em que comeram hambúrgueres sentados no banco de um parque não muito longe do trabalho. O quarto foi num restaurante de comida típica de Suna, recomendação de Temari, e era tão apimentado que ambos saíram de lá com lágrimas de dor nos olhos. Foram ao Museu de História Natural, ao aquário e ao centro histórico, ao cinema e à mais restaurantes. Quando visitaram seu sétimo parque – Konoha é uma cidade com um total de 37 diferentes parques em tamanho e estrutura – decidiram que estavam mais para turistas do que namorados.

Seus amigos mal sabiam sobre eles.

Naturo quase tivera um derrame quando Sasuke lhe falara sobre a rede social de fotografias que estava usando _através_ do aplicativo de mensagens instantâneas que Hinata baixara para ele e tornou-se oficialmente o segundo seguidor de Sasuke, mandando mensagens de _emojis_ de corações laranja nas fotos que usara para pedir Hinata em seu primeiro encontro e também na foto que tiraram para os _stories_ no passeio de balão que ele postara, sob orientação dela, como um #tbt ( _throw back Thursday_ ).

Eles estavam em um relacionamento.

Era oficial.

Era oficial se não tinham mudado o _status_?

Sakura e Ino tinham ficado muito felizes quando, por Hinata não lhes contar diretamente, terem parado a menina um dia em que estava perambulando pela casa após terminar uma conversa longuíssima com Sasuke e a interrogado como se tivesse cometido um assassinato. Ino estava achando um absurdo que ela tivesse postado aquele monte de _stories_ românticos num passeio de balão, mas não tinha mudado seu _status_ de relacionamento. Sakura estava satisfeita em não ser intrometida e esperar que Hinata estivesse pronta para lhe contar, mas admitiu que Ino a estava deixando louca com sua ansiedade por osmose, então que era melhor Hinata cuspir tudo logo, mas Hinata foi vaga e muito pouco satisfatória em dizer que eles ainda estavam se conhecendo, o que só deixou Ino mais intrigada.

Foram cinco semanas após seu primeiro encontro até Hyuuga Hinata ir à casa de Uchiha Sasuke.

Era um sábado e ele achou que seria um dia inofensivo para levá-la até lá.

Sasuke estava errado.

Naruto, com sua personalidade esfuziante e cheia de energia extrovertida, deixara Hinata encantada e exausta depois de pouco tempo. Ele não parava de fazer perguntas que ela mal tinha tempo de responder e ele já estava fazendo outras, dificilmente prestando atenção em apenas uma coisa de cada vez, então Hinata apenas sorria e deixava que ele lhe segurasse as mãos e as balançasse de cima para baixo enquanto conversava com ela, Sasuke e Sai que também estava lá. A atitude sempre crua de Sai, mesmo com alguém aparentemente tão feita de porcelana quanto Hinata, foi refrescante. Para o assistente, se ela conseguia lidar com Sasuke o suficiente para estar em um relacionamento com ele, Sai era apenas um nível acima na escala de sinceridade que beirava a grosseria.

Mas se Sai estava lá num sábado significava apenas que Naruto estava atrasado com a entrega do capítulo daquela semana que, Sasuke sabia porque o loiro não tinha parado de reclamar sobre, era um capítulo duplo com páginas coloridas.

Como se invocado com um ritual numa encruzilhada, Sabaku no Gaara, editor de Naruto, abriu a porta da sala onde eles estavam reunidos em volta da mesa baixa desde que Sasuke introduzira Hinata. O loiro imediatamente escondeu-se atrás da morena quando os olhos aventurina de Gaara passaram friamente por todos os presentes e foram lançar adagas na direção do mangaká.

\- Ne, ne, Gaara! – O loiro sacudia os ombros de Hinata com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios e gotículas de suor nervoso se formando em sua testa. – Você já conheceu Hyuuga Hinata? É a namorada do teme!

\- Namorada de quem?

Uchiha Itachi estava bem atrás de Gaara, tendo encontrado o editor na porta e aberto para os dois, mas se demorado um pouco mais para chegar à sala.

Todos os pelos do corpo de Sasuke se arrepiaram ao ver seu irmão ali. Itachi na cidade significava almoço em família no clube no dia seguinte, além do fato de Hinata conhecer sua família antes do que tinha planejado. Embora admitisse que Itachi talvez fosse o membro mais inofensivo dos Uchiha.

Sasuke estava errado.

De novo.

Itachi apresentou-se cordialmente a ela e sentou-se ao lado de Sai compartilhando com o assistente o prazer de zoar com o Uchiha mais novo enquanto Hinata ficava entretida na conversa de Naruto e Gaara simplesmente porque o primeiro tinha se recusado a largar seus ombros, enquanto o ruivo estava extremamente desconfortável em realmente brigar com seu cliente.

Sasuke e Hinata tinham os dedos entrelaçados e por mais que Naruto se enfiasse, inconsciente de espaço, entre os dois, Sasuke se recusava a se afastar.

Hinata tinha algo em si, Sasuke sabia, que acalmava as pessoas.

Gaara acertou com Naruto um novo prazo para dali a dois dias e o loiro tinha que ligar imediatamente para Konohamaru e Moegi virem ajudar, já que só os dois não seriam suficientes, ao que parecia. Com o novo prazo os marcadores de procrastinação de Naruto atingiram carga máxima e o loiro foi até a cozinha voltando com várias latas de cerveja que distribuiu para todos. Itachi pediu baldes de frango frito porque também sabia que, com o novo prazo, Sai não teria que trabalhar naquela noite.

\- Naruto. – Gaara chamou e apresentou ao loiro um estojo de veludo negro não muito grande. O mangaká abriu o maior dos sorrisos quando viu. – Não mate ninguém.

\- Gaara! - O rapaz parecia emocionado ao pegar o estojo e abrir para verificar o conteúdo. – Você é o melhor!

Naruto deu a volta na mesa e meio cambaleou meio caiu ao lado de Sasuke quase fazendo o estojo em seus braços voar. Gaara balançou a cabeça. Poderia quase se arrepender de ter trazido a encomenda se não soubesse que ela não ficaria em posse do Uzumaki.

\- Não consegui encontrar antes de 23 de julho, mas... – Naruto soluçou. Os riscos de seu rosto estavam escurecidos pelo álcool e os olhos estavam mais brilhantes que o normal. – Feliz aniversário, teme!

Hinata arregalou levemente os olhos.

O estojo de veludo continha uma adaga curva embainhada. Sasuke reconheceu imediatamente como uma adaga do Deserto Vermelho do próprio País do Deserto. A bainha e o cabo eram de prata entalhada com desenhos em laca vermelha e pequenas pedras que o Uchiha desejava que não fossem rubis de verdade, senão aquilo teria sido muito mais caro do que ele já acreditava ser. Seus olhos negros refletiram o rubro da lâmina quando a desembainhou. Todos ao redor da mesa fizeram um silêncio admirado e até Itachi quis tocá-la quando Sasuke deixou que passasse de mão em mão.

Horas, inúmeros pedaços de frango e todas as cervejas da casa mais tarde, Gaara foi embora depois de ligar para sua irmã vir busca-lo e Itachi entregou as chaves de seu carro a Sai que, surpreendemente, não tinha bebido.

Naruto estava roncando no chão de _tatame_ , um pedaço de frango ainda na mão e o rosto oleoso. Hinata retirou o frango de seus dedos enquanto ajeitava a sala o melhor que podia e limpou-lhe o rosto. Sasuke estava recolhendo as latinhas na sacola de recicláveis e foi gentil o suficiente para buscar um cobertor e jogar sobre o melhor amigo.

O moreno tirou o celular do bolso para ver as horas e encontrou duas ligações perdidas de sua mãe e uma mensagem de texto:

"Sasuke, querido, Itachi teve a bondade de me contar sobre sua namorada, coisa que eu esperava saber por você, honestamente. Hyuuga Hinata-chan, não é? Pois bem, nos veremos no clube amanhã e você poderá me contar tudo."

Ali estava o erro de Sasuke em achar seu irmão o membro mais inofensivo de sua família.

Traidor.

Suspirando, ele voltou o celular para dentro do bolso e ofereceu uma mão a Hinata:

\- Vou com você até sua casa.

Ela pegou a mão dele com ambas as suas, mas não deu nenhum passo, o que faz Sasuke se virar para ela novamente, curioso:

\- Sasuke-kun... – Ela o olhava com firmeza embora as bochechas estivessem tingidas de vermelho, ele só não sabia se pelo álcool, pelo calor da sala, pelas palavras que se seguiram ou uma combinação de todas as anteriores. – P-posso dormir aqui?

O rapaz não conseguiu reagir de imediato porque fora muito intenso o choque que descera por sua espinha até se concentrar em seu baixo ventre. Sorriu e com isso conseguiu manter os olhos de Hinata em seu rosto. Movimentou sua mão entre as dela para que ela viesse em sua direção e abraçou-a pela cintura com o outro braço.

\- Você não precisa pedir. – Disse suavemente, os lábios no cabelo dela, sua respiração soprando fios negros. Ela concordou com a cabeça antes de Sasuke soltá-la para pegar o estojo de sua nova adaga. - Vamos.

O Uchiha a guiou escada acima, para a primeira porta a direita. Ele entrou e acendeu a luz, mas Hinata hesitou na porta, observando o ambiente. O quarto de Sasuke era muito parecido com o mesmo: sóbrio, sério, alguns poderiam dizer que até mesmo sem graça em sua simplicidade, mas a parte interessante estava na parede adjunta à porta que não era a primeira coisa a atrair a vista do ângulo da porta.

Enquanto o restante do quarto era de paredes brancas com duas grandes janelas na parede oposta à porta emolduradas por cortinas de um cinza escuro para cortar a claridade, uma cama de casal com roupa de cama azul escuro e uma porta que dava para o _closet_ e depois o banheiro oposto à cama, a parede lateral era pintada de um preto opaco e estava coberta de cima a baixo com espadas. Espadas longas, espadas curtas, espadas retas, curvas, cimitarras e katanas, embainhadas e nuas, espadas de esgrima, sabres, lâminas prateadas, lâminas douradas, negras, vermelhas, verde esmeralda. Era um caos organizado e mortal. Abaixo ainda havia um móvel feito de madeira de um marrom profundo combinando com a cabeceira da cama que se ligava a uma escrivaninha da mesma madeira na curva entre a parede da porta – que sustentava a coleção de objetos cortantes – e a parede com a porta do _closet_ no canto esquerdo onde estavam um computador e vários livros de contabilidade e auditoria. Daquele ângulo Hinata ainda conseguia ver, pela porta entreaberta, a passagem do _closet_ para o banheiro ao fundo, várias camisas sociais enfileiradas e uma infinidade de tênis de corrida arrumados no sapateiro na parte de baixo.

Ainda estava parada na porta, estupefata, quando Sasuke se virou para ela, curioso.

\- Hinata?

\- Oh... – Ela entrou imediatamente atraída pela parede decorada. Ele estava colocando o estojo da adaga num dos compartimentos do móvel. Hinata, sem perceber, sentou-se na beirada da cama, embasbacada. Ali, na parte de baixo da parede, no móvel vazado, estavam as adagas. Algumas faziam par com alguma espada, outras eram obras de arte por si mesmas.

Seus olhos continuaram passeando pelas armas até pousarem em Sasuke novamente. Ele a encarava por cima do ombro, as mãos nos bolsos e parecia... Apreensivo?

Será que ele achava que ela fosse, o quê? Sair correndo?

\- Você não tinha me falado sobre essa coleção, Sasuke-kun... – Ele desviou os olhos completamente.

\- Você me perguntou se eu ia mata-la em nosso primeiro encontro. – A moça meio riu, meio envergonhou-se sozinha ao lembrar. – Se eu tivesse dito que durmo ao lado de um arsenal você talvez tivesse saltado do balão.

A Hyuuga riu antes de se levantar e ficar ao lado dele admirando as espadas. Podia sentir os olhos de obsidiana queimando-lhe a lateral do rosto em espera de uma reação, de alguma palavra, qualquer coisa.

\- Elas são maravilhosas, Sasuke-kun.

Os ombros de Sasuke relaxaram imediatamente livrando-se de uma tensão que ele muito conscientemente estava sentindo.

\- Você me deixaria fotografá-las? – Sasuke não respondeu, mas soltou o ar pelo nariz do jeito que Hinata aprendera a reconhecer como um sinal de divertimento contido e foi até o armário trazendo para ela uma camiseta e shorts de corrida. – O-obrigada.

\- Você precisa de uma escova de dentes?

\- N-não, eu tenho... Na bolsa. – Ele concordou e prosseguiu tirando a camiseta que usava enquanto voltava para o _closet_ e fechava a porta do banheiro dentro dele.

Hinata correu para fechar a porta do quarto e se despiu num segundo colocando os shorts de Sasuke que ficaram apertados em seu quadril e debateu, exasperada, se deveria ou não tirar o sutiã, porque seria extremamente desconfortável dormir com ele e o arame já estava começando a pinicar na lateral e ao mesmo tempo não queria seus seios desgovernados sob a camiseta. Optou por tirá-lo porque não era obrigada a dormir oprimida e guardou-o imediatamente entre as outras peças de roupa que dobrou com cuidado e colocou na cadeira da escrivaninha, sua bolsa por cima, e sentou-se na pontinha da cama com a escova de dentes nas mãos.

Assim que a porta do banheiro foi aberta, Hinata correu para dentro dele sem nem olhar para Sasuke. Saiu de lá minutos depois, mas deixou sua escova de dentes ao lado da dele no suporte da pia. Ele estava sentado do lado esquerdo da cama, o mais perto da porta, então Hinata foi rapidamente para o lado direito e colocou-se sob a coberta. O Uchiha estava preso entre rir e achar aquilo fofo demais para aguentar, então apenas levantou-se com calma, apagou as luzes e voltou para colocar-se embaixo da coberta também. Seus corpos não se tocavam.

\- Hinata.

\- S-sim?

\- Aqui. – Ela olhou para ele, finalmente. Havia um par de meias no seu campo de visão. Eram brancas e simples, mas grossas, do tipo usadas com tênis de corrida, e cheiravam a amaciante. Ele se lembrara de uma de suas conversas em que dissera não conseguir dormir sem meias e notara que ela tinha os pés descalços ao ir para a cama.

\- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. – Fazendo contorcionismo para não se descobrir, Hinata colocou as meias.

\- Eu as quero de volta.

\- Não vou roubá-las! – Hinata emergiu, a franja desgrenhada. – Só vou guarda-las na minha casa.

Sasuke riu.

Eles deitaram de lado, um de frente para o outro. Seus joelhos se tocavam e isso estava irradiando calor para seus corpos. Logo seria outono, as noites estavam ficando mais frias e Sasuke deixara as duas janelas entreabertas, as cortinas voejavam às vezes com a brisa.

Suas respirações estavam demorando para acalmar, provavelmente porque olhos escuros e claros não conseguiam se desviar uns dos outros, chamando, puxando, prendendo, libertando.

Hinata falou primeiro:

\- Seu aniversário foi em 23 de julho.

\- Hn.

\- No dia do passeio de balão.

\- Hn.

\- Por que não me disse, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke dá de ombros, o que é um movimento estranho para se fazer quando está deitado.

\- Você escolheu passar seu aniversário comigo? – Hinata estava corando, Sasuke podia sentir, mas também conseguia sentir o sorriso. Conseguia ver-lhe mais ou menos as feições pela pouca luz que entrava das janelas. Sem desviar os olhos dos dela, o moreno passou o braço pela cintura trazendo-lhe o corpo, _finalmente_ , para ficar colado ao seu, compartilhando todo o calor que queria.

\- Um presente para mim mesmo.

E foi uma frase tão brega, tirada direito de um romance barato, que nem Sasuke nem Hinata conseguiram ficar sérios, o que aliviou a tensão da situação e fez a vergonha de Hinata ir escorrendo de seu corpo em ondas. Ainda corava, mas também ria e regou de beijos o rosto de Sasuke que ficou sério por dois segundos antes de capturar a boca dela na sua.

Beijaram-se até adormecerem.

* * *

INO: mas eu comi alface a semana toda!

SAKURA: Isso foi escolha sua, não culpa nossa.

INO: Hinata, Hina-chan, por favor, pizza!

Hinata está digitando...

SAKURA: Eu queria lasagna.

INO: pode ser também

SAKURA: de berinjela

INO: eca!11

Hinata está digitando...

INO: é sexta migas

INO: comer porcaria, ver uns filme, chorar as pitanga dos macho

SAKURA: me poupe

HINATA: Estou preparando curry com frango empanado, tudo bem?

INO: SIM! SIM! AI SIM HINATA TE AMO

HINATA: Também tem versão vegetariana, Sakura-chan.

SAKURA: Você faz da nossa casa um lar, Hinata-chan.

Hinata deixou o celular no suporte da bancada que o carregava enquanto também amplificava a música. Estava caindo o mundo lá fora, uma chuva de primavera para finalmente lavar os resquícios de verão e começar a esfriar o clima.

A moça amarrou os longos cabelos em um coque desajeitado no topo da cabeça, colocou o avental por cima da camiseta que roubara de Sasuke, um enorme leque vermelho e branco nas costas, e um short curto e largo que deveria usar para fazer exercícios, mas que era muito mais confortável de usar como pijama. Nos pés tinha também meias do namorado, um dos pares que viera ser guardado em sua casa.

Mexia o corpo e a cabeça de um lado para o outro com o ritmo da música suave, mas animada, enquanto descascava as cenouras para o jantar. Um trovão estalou à distância bem no momento em que a música foi interrompida pelo toque do seu celular avisando que estava recebendo uma chamada. Limpou as mãos rapidamente e atendeu:

\- Sasuke-kun?

\- Hinata.

Ela olhou rapidamente para o relógio do micro-ondas, eram quase nove horas.

\- Você parece cansado. – Ela recostou-se ao balcão. Não tinham conseguido se ver naquela semana porque era fechamento do ano contábil e fiscal na empresa de Sasuke, então como coordenador do departamento a presença dele era imprescindível em absolutamente todas as reuniões.

\- Estou saindo da empresa agora.

\- Oh, você tem um guarda-chuva? – Hinata inclinou-se sobre a pia da cozinha para espiar pela janela. Parecia que ainda ia chover por dias a fio.

\- Vou chamar um carro.

\- Já comeu?

\- Não.

\- Conseguiu almoçar?

O silêncio do Uchiha foi resposta o suficiente e Hinata mordeu os lábios, preocupada. Ele não estava conseguindo fazer nada exceto trabalhar nos últimos dias. Não conseguia sair para correr, não conseguia tempo para se verem e nem mesmo para comer, ao que parecia. Quando abriu a boca para expressar essa preocupação, Sasuke se adiantou:

\- Hinata... – A voz dele soou penosa e o coração de Hinata se apertou. – Preciso ver você.

A Hyuuga sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e agachou-se no chão da cozinha. Estava com Sasuke já há dois meses – e trocando mensagens há bem mais tempo – e não era mais uma adolescente fazia pelo menos uma década, então como conseguia permitir que ele lhe fizesse sentir tão juvenil?

Suas mãos apertaram o celular contra o coração por alguns segundos para se certificar de que ele não explodira.

\- Hinata?

\- Espero que goste de curry, Sasuke-kun.

Uchiha Sasuke estava encharcado no momento em que entrou no apartamento, mas ele tinha avisado à Hinata antes sobre seu estado, por isso subiu pelo elevador que dava para a área de serviço onde a namorada o recepcionou com uma toalha aquecida e uma troca de roupas, mandando-o apressadamente para o banheiro. O estômago do moreno roncou quando passou pela cozinha, mas Hinata o empurrava para que fosse logo esquentar o corpo.

\- Posso lavar estas roupas?

A Hyuuga estava perdida em pensamentos enquanto esperava o curry engrossar e ia preparando os pedaços de frango empanado que nem ouviu Sasuke voltar. Ele vestia as boxers pretas que não tinham se molhado, miraculosamente, e Hinata perdeu-se em pensamentos de novo observando como as barras apertavam deliciosamente as coxas pálidas do homem até o próprio dar alguns passos na direção dela, as roupas molhadas nas mãos.

\- Ah, s-sim, eu vou cuidar disso.

\- Obrigado. – Ele sabia que insistir em fazer ele mesmo não o levaria a lugar algum com Hinata, principalmente no próprio habitat dela. Ela ainda desligou o fogo e colocou o último pedaço de frango junto com os outros em uma pilha antes de sair de novo para a lavanderia. Sasuke ia se oferecer para ajudar ali, mas ela já tinha acabado de preparar tudo.

O apartamento era enorme. Sasuke circulou pela cozinha e pela sala observando o ambiente modernamente decorado. Na sacada, a cadeira suspensa balançava com a chuva e o vento. Voltou para a cozinha e sentou-se ao balcão sem realmente ter o que fazer. Cruzou os braços sobre o mármore e pousou a cabeça neles, com fome demais para conseguir dormir de fato.

Quando a porta principal se abriu e Yamanaka Ino entrou correndo na cozinha sem nem parar para deixar suas coisas no sofá como normalmente fazia o rapaz mal teve tempo de ficar alerta, levantar a cabeça de sobre os braços, o corpo ereto e tenso, quase pulando da banqueta alta em que estava empoleirado. Haruno Sakura a seguiu, reclamando dos saltos que abandonara sem cerimônia na entrada, e fitou a loira congelada na entrada da cozinha.

\- Ino, o que está fazendo?

\- S-Sakura... – Ino não sabia se gritava ou se gritava.

Havia um homem em seu apartamento.

Havia um homem estupidamente bonito em seu apartamento.

Havia um homem estupidamente bonito em seu apartamento vestindo somente cuecas boxers e uma camiseta branca coberta com o desenho de patinhas que se parecia muito com as camisetas promocionais distribuídas pelo abrigo de Kiba que Hinata tinha aos baldes.

\- Sasuke-kun, coloquei sua mochila no quarto, se precisar...

\- Hinata, acho que suas amigas chegaram.

A morena estancou de chofre seu caminho até Sasuke, que estava em pé atrás do balcão, como se quisesse colocar obstáculos físicos entre si mesmo e as duas pessoas que o olhavam com um misto de surpresa, delírio e choque.

\- Hi-na-TA! – O grito de Ino foi muito parecido com o que soltara no dia em que vira o pedido de Sasuke na rede social de fotos antes dela. A moça pode ver o momento exato em que o namorado estampou mentalmente o selo de "irritante" sob o nome da loira. – Você trouxe _um menino_ pra casa!

\- Pare de fazer cena, porca.

\- Mas, testa, a nossa Hinata-chan...

A rosada teve a decência de se recuperar mais rápido do choque e foi até o casal para se apresentar formalmente a Sasuke, embora também estivesse surpresa e tivesse ficado encarando o homem mais tempo do que talvez fosse realmente necessário. Ela desviou os olhos esmeraldinos dos ônix com um rubor e trejeitos envergonhados colocando os cabelos curtos e bem cuidados atrás das orelhas e retirando-se para trocar de roupas, que Sasuke notou, mas esperava que Hinata não tivesse percebido. Definitivamente não queria aquele problema para si.

Sakura sentira um desejo latente e imediato ao pousar os olhos esmeraldinos no homem em sua cozinha. E sentira culpa em igual intensidade quando seu cérebro finalmente subjugara os hormônios e processara qual era a relação dele com Hinata.

Quando Ino se aproximou, Sasuke espertamente manobrou para que Hinata ficasse entre ele e a loira escandalosa. Ino era muito mais extrovertida, tátil e sem filtro do que Sakura, mas Sasuke não notou nela o olhar prolongado da rosada e achou que talvez tivesse estampado o selo dela cedo demais. Mudou de ideia de novo quando a Yamanaka o ignorou completamente em favor de jogar-se sobre Hinata implorando por comida. Com a paciência trabalhada por anos para lidar com a amiga, a Hyuuga sorriu e mandou que ela se sentasse e esperasse obedientemente, que foi o que ela fez sacando o celular e tagarelando consigo mesma – embora desse a entender que esperava que Sasuke fosse sua plateia naquele momento – sobre suas redes sociais e seu canal de vídeos.

Os olhos perolados de Hinata pediram desculpas a Sasuke quando ele se colocou ao seu lado para ajudar a montar os pratos, mas ele conseguiu perceber ali mais do que apenas um desconforto social. Havia alguma coisa sobre aquela situação que Hinata não estava lhe contando.

Graças à Ino – o que só fazia com que ela ficasse indo e voltando da posição de "irritante" na mente do Uchiha – o jantar correu surpreendemente bem e relaxado. A quietude de Sakura foi relatado por ela mesma como cansaço devido as longas horas de pesquisa no hospital, mas Ino se encarregou de preencher o silêncio. Aliás, ela parecia jamais conseguir parar de falar. Fez inúmeras perguntas a Sasuke e nem se importava se o rapaz estava de boca cheia ou se estava respondendo apenas com monossílabos, ela parecia estar achando tudo muito normal e interessante. Hinata estava sendo o mais indulgente que sua personalidade permitia e Sasuke entendeu porque ela conseguia lidar tão bem com a personalidade hiperativa de Naruto.

Ao final, Sakura levantou-se da mesa alegando uma dor de cabeça e deixou a louça na pia, saindo com as palavras finais:

\- Ino, é sua vez de cuidar da louça.

\- Argh, eu sei, testa!

Hinata e Sasuke também deixaram Ino com os pratos e panelas – depois de Ino recusar inúmeras vezes as ofertas de ajuda da Hyuuga – e foram para a sala contígua de onde ainda conseguiam ouvir a loira cantarolando para si mesma. Deixaram a TV em um documentário qualquer e antes que Hinata pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Sasuke deitou-se pela extensão maior do sofá em L e colocou a cabeça em seu colo, as costas para o brilho tênue da televisão na penumbra da sala. As pontas dos dedos de Sasuke estavam frios quando ele pressionou sua mão esquerda ao redor da cintura dela, mas os dedos de Hinata também estavam frios quando ela começou a cofiá-los entre o cabelo arrepiado dele.

\- Você precisa acordar cedo amanhã, Sasuke-kun? – Hinata sussurrou tentando não o sobressaltar de seu ressonar.

Ele apenas negou com a cabeça aconchegando-se mais em Hinata que já sentia as pernas começarem a formigar e podia ouvir Ino terminando de secar e guardar as coisas na cozinha.

\- Vamos pra cama? – Continuava sussurrando, embora ele estivesse bem acordado. O rapaz espreguiçou-se como um gato e seu metro mais oitenta e dois centímetros quase caiu do sofá não fosse uma palma gentil de Hinata em suas costas.

A morena mandou um suave boa noite para Ino quando passou pela abertura da cozinha levando Sasuke pela mão até seu quarto. A loira ainda lhe lançou um olhar safado que ela escolheu ignorar.

* * *

Hinata lembrara-se, na noite anterior, logo depois de Sasuke cair na cama e dormir quase que imediatamente, de desligar seu relógio solar, então quando acordou no dia seguinte, o fez simplesmente porque já dormira o que precisava. Esfregou os olhos e acabou virando de lado ao espreguiçar-se, dando de cara com as costas do moreno naquela camiseta de patinhas. Sorriu para si mesma antes de levantar a mão, sorrateira, e enredar seus dedos pelo cabelo dele como fizera na noite anterior no sofá. Sasuke estremeceu e esticou-se sob o seu edredom azul claro, mas não se virou enquanto a mão de Hinata percorria seus fios. Ao recordar a memória, podia jurar para qualquer um que ouvira um leve ronronar de prazer vindo dele.

Quando Hinata se deu conta, estava sorrindo, feliz, contra as costas dele. Sentiu por um momento que Sasuke queria se virar, mas não deixou mantendo ambas as mãos contra ele, uma em sua cintura e outra entre as omoplatas, ambas apertando-lhe a camiseta em punhos fechados. Seu sorriso morreu e deu lugar a um inspirar necessário à sua coragem:

\- Sasuke...

Até então Sasuke tinha os olhos fechados aproveitando o toque dela, as unhas curtas e bem-feitas fazendo sua pele formigar e se arrepiar quando alcançara a pele nua de sua nuca. Sasuke ouviu a apreensão dela ao dizer seu nome e abriu os olhos imediatamente quando o sufixo infantil e carinhoso que ela insistia em usar para chamá-lo não o seguiu.

\- Eu n-não... Queria você aqui. – O aperto que ela tinha em sua roupa ficou mais forte por um segundo. – N-não, não é isso... E-eu...

Normalmente Hinata não gaguejava tanto perto dele – ou perto de qualquer pessoa atualmente – a menos que estivesse extremamente nervosa. Pelo que sabia dela, devia estar completamente vermelha também.

\- I-ino-chan e Sakura-chan são muito bonitas... – A voz dela estava embargada de choro contido. – Então eu queria... T-ter certeza que você gosta de m-mim antes de... Te apresentar a e-elas...

A insegurança de Hinata sobre seus sentimentos por ela foi como um soco no estômago e foi Sasuke que sentiu-se sem ar enquanto ela tentava inalar profundamente de novo, sua voz agora completamente tremendo por tentar sufocar as lágrimas que certamente estava derrubando as suas costas.

Ela tinha medo de que ele pudesse trocá-la por uma de suas amigas somente de estar na presença delas, tamanha era sua pouca fé em si mesma que não conseguia sequer olhar para Sasuke para pronunciar aquela sua verdade. Tinha medo. E tinha medo também que ele visse a feiura e a fraqueza em si ao expressar sua insegurança em voz alta.

_Precisava_ abrir-se com ele.

Como poderiam seguir juntos de outra maneira?

Precisava abrir-se com _ele_.

Como poderiam amar de outra maneira?

Precisava...

Sasuke empurrou a coberta de sobre ambos e ela deslizou para o chão acarpetado com um farfalhar, as mãos de Hinata se desenroscaram da camiseta que apertara até amassar ao sentir seus movimentos e ele virou o corpo com velocidade e força, a morena ficando de costas na cama sob si quando apoiou ambas as mãos no travesseiro ao lado da cabeça dela tomando cuidado para não lhe prender o longo cabelo espalhado pelo travesseiro sob as palmas.

Seus movimentos a pegaram de surpresa fazendo as lágrimas estancarem de susto. Os olhos perolados estavam vermelhos, assim como a volta deles, e inchados. Podia ver a trilha de lágrimas que ainda não secara. Ela o encarava meio assustada, meio espantada, totalmente aberta.

\- Hinata... – A voz dele estava baixa, rouca, carregada. Seus olhos...

Seus olhos estavam pegando fogo.

Ele moveu a mão direita para o rosto dela, tocando-lhe com plenitude, a palma inteira em sua bochecha, descendo pelo maxilar, por sobre seu pescoço, segurando-lhe no lugar para que ela visse, assim como ouviria, o que tinha a dizer.

\- Suas amigas podem ser bonitas, isso é o que _você_ pensa delas. – Tomou cuidado em frisar. Então seu aperto, que nem era agressivo para começar, se suavizou ainda mais quando sentiu que ela não iria fugir de seus olhos e seu dedo médio brincou com o lóbulo jamais perfurado da orelha esquerda dela. – Eu penso em você. Você é...

Os dedos em seu pescoço sentiram o pulso dela acelerar. Seus lábios estavam tão perto agora que conseguiu capturar o protesto que ia sair da boca dela, calando o medo, abrigando-o, entendendo-o.

\- Você é extraordinária.

As mãos de Hinata voltaram à vida e foram cobrir seu rosto, envergonhada e tão cheia de alegria que transbordava por seu riso em meio a mais lágrimas, mas Sasuke não queria perder nenhuma expressão, então abaixou-lhe os braços com delicada firmeza.

Ainda tinha algo a dizer:

\- Eu amo você.

O choque daquelas palavras a sobressaltou, seu coração batia mais forte do que rápido, como se tivesse um desfibrilador contra o peito, trouxe-a de volta a ação.

As mãos de Hinata se soltaram das dele e foram agarrar o Uchiha pelo pescoço. O braço esquerdo cedeu e ele deixou-se cobri-la completamente, as pernas entrelaçadas, os seios fartos presos entre seus corpos, a boca de Hinata colada na sua, desajeitada a princípio pela desordem de seus sentimentos, mas encontrando seu ritmo, como sempre.

Sasuke a beijou com toda a vontade que ela estava demonstrando, sua mão direita encontrou o caminho por baixo da camiseta que ela usara para dormir apertando-lhe a carne macia da lateral da cintura, depois deslizando os dedos para acariciar sua barriga logo abaixo dos seios, onde podia sentir com os dígitos o fantasma da protuberância de suas costelas. Surgiram arrepios na pele de Hinata e Sasuke sentiu seu pênis ficar interessado na atividade, mas ele sabia melhor do que simplesmente continuar cedendo a seu desejo. Ajoelhou-se de novo na cama para fazer com que seu quadril se afastasse dela e voltou sua mão exploradora para o quadril coberto pelo tecido frio do short de ginástica.

Hinata interrompeu o beijo e olhou para Sasuke. Os lábios finos dele estavam deliciosamente vermelhos e brilhantes de saliva. A moça estava corada, mas mais curiosa do que envergonhada.

\- Não vamos fazer nada que você não queira. – Ele disse com finalidade já pensando em levantar-se e ir cuidar de si mesmo no banheiro sob uma ducha quente.

Hinata tinha outros planos.

Ela se contorceu sob ele e alcançou a gaveta de sua mesa de cabeceira. Sua mão voltou carregando um tubo de lubrificante e preservativos. Curiosamente, eram da marca e tamanho que o Uchiha tinha em sua carteira e na gaveta de seu _closet_.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Tirou as coisas da mão dela e deixou sobre o travesseiro que usara antes. Suas mãos exploradoras então partiram para outra aventura, dessa vez entrando pela barra do short de corrida. Quando percebeu que ela não estava usando calcinha por baixo do tecido fino, sua mão fechou-se completamente sobre a nádega macia quase o suficiente para marcar a carne, seu membro latejou e sua boca foi sugar uma marca no pescoço dela. Hinata arfou, os dedos dele estavam mais perto de sua intimidade do que qualquer outra pessoa jamais esteve, e ela o queria mais perto ainda.

Deixou que suas mãos descessem de onde estavam bagunçando os cabelos arrepiados para agarrar a camiseta, já muito amassada, e puxar, ansiosa por tirá-la. O moreno obedeceu a seu pedido, levantando-se sobre os joelhos e terminando de tirar a peça incômoda para a situação. A gola ficou presa por um momento ao redor de sua cabeça, puxando-lhe os cabelos para trás, evidenciando os músculos dos braços, enquanto seus olhos focavam apenas Hinata. Seus músculos treinados eram suficientemente definidos para ser claro que estava em forma, enxuto em sua proporcionalidade. O olhar e o corpo, combinando-se com a tenda em sua cueca, fizeram Hinata morder os lábios e sentir a umidade entre suas pernas. Precisou fazer força para se controlar e não ceder ao desejo arrebatador de descer suas mãos imediatamente para seu clitóris negligenciado.

Uchiha Sasuke descartou a camiseta em algum lugar do quarto e pressionou a palma da mão esquerda sobre sua ereção, os olhos ônix fixos nos perolados:

\- Se você precisar que eu pare, eu vou.

\- Eu sei. – Ela sabia, ela sentia em seus ossos o respeito dele. Era por causa desse respeito que não tinha medo, mas vontade.

Sasuke se moveu e as pernas de Hinata se abriram para acomodá-lo de bom grado. Ambas as mãos do moreno entraram pelas barras de seu short puxando-a para si pelos quadris, alinhando seus corpos, e a umidade em seu íntimo só aumentou quando as mãos saíram dali para subirem por sua barriga, sob a camiseta, levantando-a até seus seios estarem completamente descobertos. O homem tomou-os em suas mãos, as palmas pressionando os mamilos eretos e Hinata estremeceu. Ele apertou-os com delicadeza antes de se inclinar sobre ela e tomar o seio esquerdo em seus lábios. Hinata não conseguia decidir qual sensação gostava mais: se da língua molhada circulando e sugando um de seus mamilos, mordiscando-os, tornando o perigo um afrodisíaco, se dos dedos beliscando o outro, rodando-o entre o polegar e o indicador, ou se da rigidez pressionando deliciosamente seu clitóris já inchando, pra cima e pra baixo, mais forte e mais fraco.

Tudo, gostava de tudo, e queria mais.

Moveu seus quadris para que a fricção ficasse mais do jeito que gostava para chegar lá e Sasuke a acompanhou, passando a sugar seu outro mamilo depois de um tempo. Suas mãos também deslizavam por ele, peito, abdômen, costas, braços, amando sentir seus músculos retesando e relaxando com os movimentos. Quando achou que estava chegando perto em um momento, Hinata entrelaçou as pernas ao quadril de Sasuke e desceu as mãos para segurar sua bunda estancando seus movimentos, interrompendo sua escalada para o orgasmo. Seria melhor depois.

Ele se afastou para dar espaço para que ela se sentasse na cama e tirasse a camiseta que ainda usava e que tinha se enrolado no pescoço. Depois de fazer isso, Hinata ajoelhou-se, suas coxas fechadas pressionando sua própria excitação apenas o suficiente, as mãos tremiam quando se aproximaram para tirar a cueca preta, as coxas firmes de corredor que ficara admirando na noite anterior emoldurando a ereção, parando no cós enquanto seus olhos subiam para Sasuke. Ele tinha os lábios abertos em expectativa e lambeu-os quando ela perguntou:

\- P-posso?

O Uchiha apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Ela estava envergonhada, mas estava mais curiosa e excitada.

Abaixou a peça até o pênis de Sasuke aparecer, rijo, definitivamente presente. Os poucos pelos que desciam da trilha de seu estômago sob o umbigo, já bastante ralos, estavam bem aparados ali. Hinata terminou de tirar a peça com a ajuda do namorado que então sentou-se contra a cabeceira da cama comandado pela mão da Hyuuga em seu peito. Ela já tinha uma opinião sobre pênis, já sabia que o órgão sexual masculino não é, de longe, o mais atrativo do corpo humano para ela, mas pensou carinhosamente que o de Sasuke era um tanto adorável em sua curva suave para cima.

Queria tocá-lo, então o fez, com cuidado no início. Sasuke soltou a respiração quando os dedos dela se fecharam em volta de si. Hinata o olhou de sua posição ajoelhada entre suas pernas, os seios fartos expostos, o rosto vermelho e os olhos brilhando. Ela sentiu quando ele pulsou em suas mãos e voltou sua atenção para o movimento de sobe e desce segurando-o com mais firmeza. Sua mão esquerda foi acariciar os testículos e uma gota de ejaculação desceu pelo membro.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse afirmar de novo que ela não tinha que fazer nada que não queria naquela primeira vez deles – e nem em qualquer outra vez –, Hinata colocou os cabelos para trás das orelhas e abaixou-se, a mão direita ainda lhe segurando a extensão. Os olhos perolados se fecharam ao mesmo que seus lábios envolveram bem o topo de seu pênis e Sasuke queria urrar. Suas mãos se fecharam sobre o lençol da cama, puxando-o enquanto sua cabeça curvava para trás.

A primeira coisa que ela pensou foi que era um tanto salgado o gosto; em seguida, pensou fortemente em tomar cuidado com seus dentes; terceiro, abriu os olhos e travou-os nos ônix que tinham acabado de voltar para observá-la lamber toda a parte de baixo de sua rigidez, bem sobre a veia pulsante. Quando fechou seus lábios completamente em volta dele de novo e sugou, sentiu Sasuke se esforçar para manter os quadris parados.

Queria tocar-se também!

As reações positivas dele faziam-na mais confiante com os movimentos de chupá-lo. Em certo momento ele segurou seu cabelo com uma das mãos porque estava atrapalhando e fazendo cócegas nas coxas masculinas, mas ela o sentia pulsar sob si e conseguia ouvir a respiração errática e os gemidos guturais que o moreno tentava suprimir que só a faziam deseja-lo mais.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, Sasuke precisou pedir para que Hinata parasse, a voz rouca e quase inaudível, e ela se levantou, os lábios inchados, saliva escorrendo pelo queixo. O rapaz a beijou sem nem pensar suas vezes, ajoelhados na cama, uma mão abraçando-lhe as costas, a outra voltou a abusar de seus mamilos.

De algum jeito, o pênis de Sasuke encontrou a divisão de seu short entre as pernas e se pressionou, carne contra carne, sobre seus lábios e clitóris, deslizando com facilidade devido sua umidade, tão perto de sua entrada que Hinata estremeceu com o corpo inteiro e arfou, gemendo, seu quadril indo e voltando, desesperada pela fricção. Os lábios de Hinata encontraram os ombros de Sasuke, mordendo a extensão e deixando uma marca na base de seu pescoço para tentar se controlar, mas estava ficando insuportável!

Queria se sentir preenchida por ele, mas o moreno ainda não tinha acabado.

Sasuke se afastou, descendo da cama e trazendo Hinata para a beirada. Fez com que ela se deitasse sobre as costas de novo, os cabelos se espalhando como as penas do rabo de um pavão. Puxou o short dela finalmente desnudando-a completamente e ficou admirando-a, suas mãos percorrendo as pernas que pendiam para fora da cama, então subiram pela barriga, pelas laterais, pelos seios até sua boca estar contra a dela mais uma vez e seu corpo todo estar sobre ela. Percorreu o caminho de volta para baixo com a boca e a língua. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dela e foi a vez de Hinata arfar quando os lábios dele polvilharam beijos na pele sensível do interior de suas coxas e pela virilha depilada, mas não completamente, e ele ainda acariciou os poucos pelos ali antes de usar as duas mãos para separar os grandes lábios e lamber de seu períneo até o clitóris. Hinata sequer tentou abafar o grito enquanto suas costas arqueavam e seu primeiro reflexo foi o de fechar as pernas, mas o tronco de Sasuke não deixou.

Daquele ângulo ela não conseguia ver o sorriso satisfeito dele.

Sasuke atacou sua intimidade com volúpia, lambendo e sugando seu clitóris, pressionando a língua contra ele e fazendo Hinata arfar e estremecer. Foi preciso um comando ou dois para ele acertar definitivamente, mas a pressão no ventre dela apenas aumentava, conseguia sentir em seus dedos dos pés, tão perto, _tão perto_ , a ponta da língua de Sasuke encontrou o ponto perfeito e ele sugou e Hinata tremeu por inteira, seus seios quicando enquanto arqueava involuntariamente de sobre a cama e suas pernas sofriam espasmos com a intensidade de seu orgasmo e Sasuke ainda não tinha parado, podia sentir seu líquido lubrificando sua entrada em espasmos.

Não teria demorado tanto se soubesse que seria assim, mas talvez apenas fosse assim porque tinham demorado tanto.

A boca dele se afastou ainda depositando pequenos beijos ao redor de sua intimidade que ainda latejava como um nervo exposto e Hinata arfava, contente, _quase_ satisfeita, mas ainda faltava.

Queria ser _preenchida_.

Sasuke levantou-se. Hinata apoiou-se nos cotovelos quando ele se abaixou para beijá-la mais, a mão esquerda foi buscar uma das camisinhas no travesseiro. Ele estava tão ereto que parecia doloroso, mais gozo escorrera por sua extensão enquanto Hinata se perdia em prazer.

Daquela posição, com a cama sendo suficientemente alta, podia entrar nela perfeitamente e se alinhou para tanto depois de colocar a proteção. As pernas da morena se abriram mais, os joelhos se dobrando em direção ao peito para recebe-lo, o dedão de Sasuke encontrou seu clitóris de novo enquanto a outra mão o alinhava em sua entrada.

Os olhos ônix estavam nos seus quando ele começou a penetrar, os lábios entreabertos de ambos, e mesmo com toda a lubrificação Hinata conseguiu sentir uma leve ardência de suas paredes expandindo-se para acomodá-lo, centímetro a centímetro. Conseguiu sentir a levíssima resistência de sua virgindade, mas apenas por um segundo, porque suas pernas tinham se enroscado em volta de Sasuke e o puxavam para si. O braço esquerdo dele se apoiava na cama e tremia, o direito ainda tinha a mão sobre seu clitóris, mas Hinata a substituiu pela sua própria acariciando-se do jeito que gostava.

Sentia-se _cheia_ e era ótimo!

Quando ele começou a se mover, ela sabia que não demoraria a gozar de novo e mal podia esperar.

\- Hinata... – Ele arfou, havia suor colando seu cabelo contra a testa que ela não tinha percebido antes. O som de pele batendo em pele, gemidos e ofegos era tudo o que conseguia ouvir. – Você está perto?

\- Sim, sim, Sasuke, por favor...

Ela não sabia pelo quê estava implorando, sem suficiente coerência para falar qualquer outra coisa.

A mão dela acelerou com os movimentos dele e lá estava novamente a sensação de aperto em seu sexo que se espalhava pelo corpo como as ondas circulares de um lago. Suas pernas tremiam de novo até que Hinata segurou Sasuke com força contra si, dentro de si, fundo, completo, os espasmos de suas paredes internas pelo orgasmo fazendo com que ele gozasse também com um gemido gutural abafado pelo rosto que enfiara na curva do ombro, os lábios em seu pescoço. Ela o sentiu ejacular dentro de si mesmo com a barreira da camisinha e ficou estranhamente satisfeita.

Antes que ele se recuperasse o suficiente para sair de cima e de dentro dela, Hinata segurou-lhe o rosto nas mãos, depositando-lhe beijos perdidos enquanto afastava os cabelos suados da testa e têmporas. A expressão satisfeita e apaixonada dele era um espelho da dela. A Hyuuga contraiu propositalmente seu interior em volta dele uma última vez ao proferir as palavras:

\- Eu amo você.

* * *

[Deixei minha gravata azul na sua casa?]

{uhn... não tenho certeza.}

[Eu estava usando da última vez...]

{ah, AH!}

[Hinata?]

{está, sim...}

[Você a usou?]

{sim... Mas já lavei!}

[...]

{Sasuke?}

[...]

Sasuke está digitando...

[Você precisa parar de me fazer ter ereções no trabalho.]

{eu não fiz nada! o///o}

[Naruto quer comer lámen.]

{Certo, já estou chegando.}

[Qual é o remédio?]

{O mais forte que tiver, por favor.}

[Vou perguntar pra atendente.]

{Rápido!}

[São só as cólicas ou você está sentindo mais alguma coisa?]

{...sua falta.}

[já estou indo]

{Já estou no avião.}

[Certo, me avisa quando chegar em Suna.]

{Aviso : )}

[Não caia de nenhuma montanha.]

{hahahahahaha vou tentar}

[Hinata!]

{estou derretendo}

[Já é quase novembro.]

Hinata enviou uma foto.

[Isso é um ovo frito?]

{eu vou morrer}

[Use protetor.]

{Estou em casa. Você pode vir aqui?}

[Era o que eu ia perguntar.]

{Traga algum creme de aloe vera.}

[Rolinhos de canela?]

{Por favor!}

[Por que Ino está me seguindo?]

{?}

[Ela está curtindo nossas fotos.]

{Own!}

[...]

{Você... Quer que eu peça para ela parar?}

[Não, tudo bem.]

{Okay!}

[Hinata, é provável que...]

{A sua mãe tá me ligando?!}

[Eu ia avisar...]

{...}

[...]

{...}

[Hinata?]

{...}

[...]

{...}

[?]

{Ela vai me levar pra almoçar amanhã.}

[Hinata...]

{...}

[Hinata!]

{Oi! Eu estava editando, não vi sua mensagem.}

Sasuke enviou uma foto.

{Quissu?}

[A geada os matou.]

{q?}

[Os tomates.]

{Isso são tomates? Parecem um monte de uvas-passas.}

[Teve uma geada na fazenda dos fornecedores de tomates do mercado do meu bairro e matou a safra.]

{Mas é novembro!}

[...]

{Uhn... Eu devo ter alguns...}

[Eu lembrei disso, estou quase aí.]

{Você consegue ser muito estranho, sabia?}

[Estamos perto das quadras de basquete.]

{Já te vi!}

* * *

Hinata viu o momento exato em que a tela do celular de Sasuke iluminou o rosto dele da penumbra da noite logo após o sol se pôr completamente. Ele leu sua mensagem, uma das mãos no bolso do pesado casaco, e levantou o olhar, procurando por ela.

Seu estômago embrulhou de ansiedade tão forte que pensou que fosse passar mal.

Ino e Sakura estavam andando um pouco atrás de si. A loira reclamava do frio e Sakura apenas tentava se controlar para não estrangular a amiga diante das reclamações. Sasuke e Sakura tinham aquilo em comum, Hinata pensou, ao ver Naruto tiritando ao lado de seu namorado, o gorro laranja enfiado em sua cabeça cobrindo quase até suas sobrancelhas e o cachecol vermelho enrolado no pescoço em várias voltas.

Ino avistou Sasuke ao mesmo tempo em que ele viu a Hyuuga. A Yamanaka deu uma corridinha até onde os dois estavam esperando, gesticulando animadamente e parecendo ter esquecido o frio. A rosada balançou a cabeça e esperou que Hinata caísse em compasso com seu andar. Os olhos negros ainda estavam em si e Hinata sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem contra o frio do fim de novembro no País do Fogo.

Aquela era a primeira vez que deixariam seus amigos mais próximos conhecerem uns aos outros. Um piquenique no parque teria sido uma ideia melhor se não fosse quase inverno, mas Naruto queria comer carne assada e o parque que escolheram de fato oferecia aqueles espaços para fazerem fogueiras. Ino embarcou na ideia a princípio, talvez mais otimista do que deveria com o frio da estação, e trouxe um saco imenso de marshmallows que Naruto agora olhava com admiração exibindo também a sua bolsa térmica cheia de espetinhos de carnes variadas.

Hinata, quando se aproximou o suficiente, trocou olhares com Sasuke que revirou os olhos. Estavam pensando exatamente a mesma coisa: já era de se esperar que aqueles dois fossem se dar bem.

A reação de Naruto a Sakura, contudo, foi muito mais interessante de observar. Ele ficou tão desconcertado que a só conseguiu dizer que seu nome viera de um componente de _lámen_ , sua comida favorita, e foi logo perguntando se o nome de Sakura era esse porque seu cabelo era cor-de-rosa, ao qual a moça não tinha o que responder, na verdade, e o fez ficar extremamente embaraçado.

O Uchiha _quase_ teve pena dele, mas foram Ino e Hinata que salvaram a situação dizendo que deviam ir logo para a área de fogueiras porque estava muito frio e elas estavam com fome. Ino enganchou um dos braços com o de Naruto e foi chamando de "primo" o caminho todo, rindo de qualquer coisa. Hinata acompanhou os passos de Sakura dizendo que em sua bolsa térmica trouxera espetinhos vegetarianos e tofu, ao qual a médica agradeceu e engajou a moça em uma conversa sobre tipos de infecções bacterianas que a faziam ter fortes sentimentos tripofóbicos. Sasuke ficou por último, mas era melhor estar afastado de ambos aqueles pares no momento.

Ao longo da noite, com a fogueira de diversos círculos fazendo com que o ambiente ficasse lindamente iluminado de laranja e envolvido na trilha sonora acolhedora de pessoas se divertindo, Naruto estava fazendo Sakura rir.

As frequentes mudanças de lugar do grupo os tinham feito sentar lado a lado enquanto Ino ia até a fogueira de um grupo ao lado para falar sabe-se lá o quê com sabe-se lá quem que a tinha reconhecido de um de seus vídeos. Sasuke estava terminando de colocar mais espetinhos de frango e tomates – sim, tomates assados – na grelha sobre o fogo e Hinata estava observando um grupo de senhoras da terceira idade dançando sob um espaço rodeado de pilastras e iluminado com luzinhas de led parecendo vaga-lumes à distância. Seus dedos coçavam para pegar a câmera em seu colo que estava usando para tirar fotos de seu grupo de amigos e ir fotografar a dança estranhamente envolvente das senhoras ao som da música tradicional.

O som mais agudo da risada da Haruno a sobressaltou e a fez se virar para ver Sakura dobrando-se de rir. Naruto também tinha lágrimas nos olhos enquanto continuava contando o que parecia ser a anedota mais engraçada de todos os tempos. Até Sasuke, quando olhou para ele, estava sorrindo. Sorriu sozinha, o coração aquecido por estarem todos se dando bem, e passou suas pernas para o lado oposto do banco, a câmera em mãos, e andou na direção das senhoras dançantes.

O Uchiha sentiu mais do que viu Hinata sair do lado dele e andar na direção da área iluminada pelos pisca-piscas. Sakura ainda estava se esgoelando de rir, secando lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos e colocando as mãos nos braços e ombros de Naruto para se segurar. Seu melhor amigo parecia extasiado com o contato e a atenção que a rosada, depois daquela primeira impressão desastrosa, estava dedicando-lhe.

Sacou o celular, preparou a câmera e as _stories_ do aplicativo de compartilhamento de fotos e levantou. Já estava na hora de trocar aquele plano de fundo sem sal de seu celular. Naruto e Sakura sequer perceberam.

Esperou nas sombras observando sua namorada trabalhar e exercer seu hobby ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos dela brilhavam por trás da lente enquanto tirava fotos, brincava com luz e sombra e movimento e as senhoras dançantes. A música tradicional era aguda e não exatamente o gosto de Sasuke, mas mal conseguia ouvi-la enquanto seus olhos se fixavam na Hyuuga. Duas ou três passagens de música depois e o rapaz ainda estava observando, estático, até quando uma das senhoras, a mais sorridente do bando, aproximou-se de Hinata. A moça baixou a câmera passando a alça por um braço, colocando-a na lateral do corpo para que a senhora pudesse pegá-la pelas mãos e trazer para a linha perto das outras. Ela se movia mais lentamente para que Hinata pudesse acompanhar os passos.

A música mudou e Hinata ficou sem saber o que fazer por alguns segundos antes de a senhora voltar a ajuda-la com os passos. Ela movia as mãos e os pés no ritmo da música sem nunca tirar os olhos de sobre o restante das pessoas para poder copiar os movimentos. Os passos não eram difíceis, mas repetitivos, então logo já estava integrada à fila, as mãos fazendo arcos sobre sua cabeça que desciam em movimentos circulares, e os pés iam para frente e para trás, para um lado e para outro, os quadris circulando, meio alongamento, meio dança e meio arte marcial.

Hyuuga Hinata mal percebeu quando começou a sorrir, rir, divertir-se.

Uchiha Sasuke, por outro lado, não deixou nada passar. Aproximou-se quando os movimentos de Hinata ficaram mais precisos e confiantes e parou ao lado de uma pilastra. Registrou um _storie_ , depois outro. Usou as luzes enroladas na pilastra para criar um efeito em algumas fotos que até ficaram boas, mas não chegavam os pés do que ele sabia que Hinata conseguia fazer. Em certo momento, quando a música mudou mais uma vez, achou melhor fazer um vídeo que depois poderia ver com calma, pausar onde quisesse e recortar fotos. Tinha cinquenta e sete segundos de filmagem quando uma das senhoras tocou o ombro de Hinata e, sorrindo largamente como uma velha casamenteira, apontou para onde moreno estava. A Hyuuga virou-se, assustada, até ver quem era e então relaxar e envergonhar-se ao mesmo tempo. Ela sorriu, mas suas mãos foram imediatamente cobrir as bochechas vermelhas enquanto se aproximava dele, as mãos para a frente para impedir que a câmera capturasse mais de si.

Quando ela se aproximou o suficiente, Sasuke tirou o celular de seu alcance e passou o outro braço por sua cintura, aproximando-a de si.

\- Sasuke, não poste nada disso! – Ela queria ficar brava, mas estava rindo entre as palavras.

\- Tarde demais. – Ele colocou o nariz gelado contra a bochecha quente dela e respirou o calor de sua têmpora sem soltá-la, sem jamais querer soltá-la.

A música mudou de novo depois de um tempo de pausa para que as senhoras e senhores pudessem respirar e se hidratar. Quando voltou, era mais animada, mas Sasuke e Hinata não se desvencilharam dos braços um do outro e começaram a se mover bem ali, entre duas pilastras iluminadas, bem mais devagar que a melodia.

Alguém – provavelmente Ino – tirou uma foto da cena quando eles se afastaram apenas o suficiente para juntarem as testas em um gesto particular.

Foi a foto mais curtida de ambos os seus perfis pelos meses que se seguiram.

* * *

[Eu não me importo com o frio, mas definitivamente odeio pescar.]

{Itachi-san levou vocês para pescar?}

[Pesca no gelo, yay]

Sasuke enviou uma foto.

{Neji-nii-san?!}

[Aparentemente eles são amigos do clube.]

{Ele não te ameaçou, não é?}

[Ele tem algum tipo de complexo com você.]

{Ele é um pouco... Superprotetor?}

[Eufemismo grosseiro.]

{Tente não ficar entre ele e um buraco no gelo?}

Sasuke enviou uma localização.

[Pronto, agora você já sabe onde procurar meu corpo.]

{Você acha que Sharingan ia gostar desse brinquedo?}

Hinata enviou uma foto.

[Nem se incomode.]

{?}

[Ele é um gato, fica mais interessado na caixa do que no brinquedo.]

{Acho que você tem razão.}

[Desafio de hoje?]

{como vc gosta de sofrer}

Hinata sentou-se na cama, entre a montanha de cobertas, e observou a escuridão além de suas janelas com as cortinas abertas. Era inverno e o sol ainda não tinha nascido. Sasuke, porém, já estava acordado e pronto para correr. Sorriu com a neve caindo, uma das primeiras da estação.

{Uma paisagem de neve.}

[Isso é muito fácil, está nevando agora.]

{Então uma paisagem de neve que ninguém tenha tocado ainda.}

[Você já comeu?]

{...}

[Churrasco típico de País das Chamas?]

{...}

[Hinata?]

{Sasuke! Sim, sim, vamos comer churrasco!}

[O que aconteceu?]

{Te encontro no metrô em dez minutos.}

[O que aconteceu?]

{Eu recebi uma promoção!}

[Eu sabia. Você se preocupa demais.]

{Churrasco!}

[não quero ir]

{Mas Sasuke...}

[Não.]

{Tudo bem, então.}

[Eu não sou bom com crianças.]

{Não tem problema, de verdade.}

[...]

{A gente não precisa falar disso agora.}

[Acho...]

{Sim?}

[Acho que será diferente quando forem as nossas crianças.]

* * *

Hinata estava concentrada nas centenas de pequenas peças azuis. Estava procurando as formas perfeitas para terminar de montar o céu da paisagem do quebra-cabeças. Eles já estavam trabalhando naquilo havia horas, incansavelmente.

Sasuke voltou da cozinha onde tinha ido deixar as xícaras de chá, agora vazias. Se oferecera para fazer mais chá, mas Hinata negou. Ele tirou o cobertor de microfibra de sobre as costas dela e substituiu com seu próprio corpo, cobrindo-os de novo logo depois. Esticou suas pernas de ambos dos lados das pernas cruzadas da Hyuuga e descansou suas mãos sobre as coxas dela. A moça sequer se mexeu quando as mãos dele foram parar embaixo de sua saia de veludo xadrez deslizando por suas coxas de maneira mais carinhosa do que sexual.

O cabelo de Hinata estava inteiro preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, meio frouxo, caindo por seu ombro direito. O ombro esquerdo estava desnudo porque seu suéter de tricô bege estava largo demais na gola. Foi bem ali, na pele macia do músculo trapézio, que Sasuke decidiu colocar sua boca e sugar com vontade enquanto suas mãos apertavam a pele macia do interior das coxas da namorada.

Isso fez Hinata se desconcentrar.

_Muito_.

\- Sasuke...

A mão de Hinata que conseguiu alcançar o cabelo de Sasuke emaranhou-se com vontade entre os fios e puxou enquanto ele continuava sugando uma marca vermelha em sua pele. Quando terminou, a moça arfava um pouco porque uma das mãos dele tinha encontrado sua intimidade enquanto a outra subira para agarrar seu seio por sob o suéter. Atrás de si, pressionando contra sua bunda, Hinata sentia a rigidez presente sob o tecido da calca de moletom.

Eles estavam separados por camadas de tecido demais.

A mão dele estava acariciando-a numa velocidade tão contida que mais parecia tortura. Queria mais fricção, queria mover seu quadril contra a ereção que sentia atrás de si para incitá-lo, mas ele tinha um aperto seguro em si para impedir que se mexesse contra ele. Sasuke tinha ideias para Hinata.

Para puni-lo de alguma forma – se é que podia chamar aquilo de punição – Hinata usou a mão que ainda estava emaranhada no cabelo dele para puxá-lo para um beijo. O ângulo era péssimo, mas fez o suficiente para distraí-lo de suas ministrações para Hinata conseguir se ajoelhar e se virar.

A vantagem de poder sentar-se no colo dele quase não valeu a pena o minuto de perda de contato.

E ela ainda o pegou sorrindo, os olhos semicerrados, como se estivesse esperando que ela fizesse aquilo.

Oh, a audácia!

Abaixou-se para beijá-lo enquanto as mãos do Uchiha enveredavam se volta por sob sua saia larga, apertando as nádegas, separando-as até que a calcinha de Hinata tivesse virado um fio-dental. Um dos dedos de Sasuke seguiu a linha da calcinha até seu centro e _pressionou_. A Hyuuga sentiu-se molhar enquanto abria a boca contra a dele em um gemido mudo.

Os olhos negros a devoraram quando finalmente o olhou de cima para baixo na posição em que estavam.

As mãos de Sasuke voltaram para suas coxas e seu pênis foi se encontrar com a abertura de suas pernas quando ele a segurou no colo, ajoelhou-se e se virou para coloca-la sentada no sofá em que ele estava recostado antes. Com a outra mão empurrou a mesa de centro para trás para ter mais espaço.

Ah, sim, agora ela já podia adivinhar quais eram as intenções dele ao empurrar para cima sua saia.

Hinata lambeu os lábios de antecipação, seu peito subia e descia com a respiração acelerando e conseguia sentir seus músculos pélvicos contraírem quando o dedo indicador e médio da mão esquerda dele puxaram sua calcinha para o lado expondo seus lábios, seu clitóris, seu desejo.

A boca de Sasuke se aproximou, finalmente, e seus lábios se fecharam sobre seus lábios internos de um lado...

Algo apitou no fundo da mente de Hinata.

...depois do outro lado, mas ela o queria no centro...

Algo apitou de novo.

Os olhos perolados se abriram e viraram para a direita, para onde a fechadura eletrônica estava apitando porque alguém estava tentando entrar, mas não estava acertando a senha.

\- Sasuke, espera! – Ela chamou, uma nota de desespero em sua vez enquanto tentava empurrá-lo, abaixar sua saia e fingir inocência tudo ao mesmo tempo.

\- O quê? – Ele levantou o rosto, preocupado, o queixo brilhante de saliva e outros líquidos. Hinata o olhou pesarosamente ao dizer:

\- Tem alguém tentando entrar.

Sasuke limpou o queixo no mesmo instante, tateando para trazer a coberta para seu colo de modo a cobrir a ereção que aquela calça de moletom não fazia nada para esconder.

A porta finalmente parou de apitar ameaçadoramente e se abriu.

\- Naruto, você vai me derrubar! – A voz de Sakura era uma mistura de grito eufórico e furioso. A resposta de Naruto foi apenas uma retumbante gargalhada abafada porque, como Sasuke e Hinata puderam ver, ele tinha na boca uma parte do queixo da Haruno, beijando-o e lambendo-o onde conseguisse alcançar enquanto a carregava, as pernas passadas pela cintura, para dentro do apartamento.

Uchiha e Hyuuga se entreolharam.

A ereção negligenciada de Sasuke ainda latejava e Hinata estava no mínimo desgostosa com aquela interrupção visto que os dois não estavam nem cientes de outras pessoas no recinto.

Quando viu que, segundos depois, a rosada erguia os braços para que o loiro pudesse remover seu vestido – casaco há muito descartado na entrada –, Sasuke se viu na obrigação de intervir.

\- Eu não faria isso se fosse você, dobe.

O casal congelou.

Sakura abriu os olhos verdes e arregalou-os quando os pousou nos dois morenos na sala. Hinata olhava para suas próprias mãos no colo, vermelha do queixo à testa. Sasuke tinha o olhar muito próximo ao que teria um assassino em série convicto.

O Uzumaki sequer se virou, apenas deixou que as pernas de Sakura caíssem de volta para tocar o chão.

\- O teme está aí? – Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça. – Hinata-chan também? – Outro sim silencioso. – Seu quarto?

O último sim foi seguido por Sakura pegando-o pela mão e rapidamente andando em direção ao corredor que levava aos quartos. Ouviram a porta bater com mais força do que deveria.

Hinata enfiou o rosto nas mãos com um gemido mortificado.

Sasuke olhou para sua ereção dando-lhe adeus.

Por um lado, ambos ficaram satisfeitos e felizes de verem Naruto e Sakura dando vazão aos sentimentos que tinham começado na noite da fogueira no parque – sejam esses sentimentos tesão ou qualquer outra coisa. Por outro, Sasuke sempre quis ver como pó-de-mico funcionava na vida real quando aplicado à roupa íntima de alguém.

* * *

Temari saiu do elevador para o já familiar andar da administração. Um olhar para as baias de serviço provou sua suposição de que Shikamaru não estaria na mesa dele, então rumou direto para a área de lazer onde ficavam as cafeteiras. Estava muito frio lá fora para aquele preguiçoso se arriscar a sair para fumar nicotina de verdade, e já que a empresa permitia aos fumantes a liberdade de cigarros eletrônicos que só liberavam vapor perfumado na área de lazer, foi lá que o encontrou.

Hinata, como coordenadora de cinematografia, tinha agora metas de vídeos e conteúdo que precisava colocar no ar por semana, o que só estava estressando a pobrezinha, apesar de ela sempre conseguir bater as metas e entregar um bom conteúdo. Naquele dia, porém, eles estavam com menos pessoal do que o normal devido à nevasca que caíra na noite anterior e fizera toda a parte norte e oeste de Konoha ficar ilhada do restante da cidade. Boa notícia era: a empresa oferecia a possibilidade de trabalhar remotamente e foi isso que os profissionais residentes das áreas afetadas fizeram. Má notícia: eles precisavam de mais gente para o vídeo que estavam gravando.

Era dever do KonohaFeed ser diverso em todos os sentidos, então não adiantava colocar só o pessoal de arte que tinham todos os mesmos interesses em um vídeo sobre a diversidade de aplicativos que as pessoas estavam usando ultimamente.

Então, para diversificar um pouco as coisas, Hinata tinha pedido ajuda dela na sessão de gastronomia, Lee da sessão de esporte e bem-estar, Tenten da sessão de projetos "faça você mesmo", Bee das notícias de música, Karui da sessão de testes, até o recém-contratado estagiário faz-tudo, Udon, e então tinha começado a surtar um pouco pela falta de pessoas disponíveis até que Temari se ofereceu para ir buscar alguém.

Era padrão dos vídeos do canal ter pelo menos quatro pares de pessoas.

A loira sorriu para seu noivo e aproximou-se. O chefe dele, Uchiha Sasuke, estava sentado ao lado dele no sofá, uma caneca fumegante nas mãos. Tinha apenas aberto a boca quando o Nara se adiantou, soltou uma baforada de seu cigarro eletrônico com aroma de pipoca amanteigada e respondeu:

\- Não.

\- Eu nem fiz a pergunta ainda!

\- E a resposta é não.

Temari colocou a mão aberta no rosto, o polegar no queixo e os outros dedos na testa, pose típica de quando estava prestes a perder a paciência.

\- Shikamaru, eu só preciso de você por cinco minutos! – Ela tentou de novo. – Meia hora, no máximo.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha para aquele imenso pulo temporal, mas levantou-se sem dizer nada para deixar que eles discutissem sozinhos. Foi até a pia e lavou sua caneca em silêncio, colocando-a no escorredor de pratos mudo.

\- Precisamos acabar cedo hoje e estamos com falta de pessoal.

\- Problemático. – Shikamaru também se levantou e seguiu o mesmo caminho do Uchiha. – Aqui, leve Sasuke.

Antes que o rapaz percebesse, Shikamaru o estava empurrando em direção à mulher loira raivosa que sorriu e pegou-o pela mão em um aperto muito, muito forte.

\- O quê?

\- Tá ótimo!

Recentemente o Uchiha descobrira que a noiva de Shikamaru que trabalhava na sessão de entretenimento culinário da empresa era irmã de Gaara, editor de Naruto. Diferentemente do irmão, contudo, ela não precisava da _aesthetic_ de guaxinim com hidrofobia para meter medo nas pessoas.

Mundo pequeno.

\- Espera...

\- Muito obrigada, Sasuke, você não faz ideia! – Temari ainda o arrastava pelo corredor, elevador adentro e cinco andares para cima. – A pobrezinha estava surtando! Ela precisa sair cedo hoje, sabe, dia especial.

\- Quem?

\- E aí com a nevasca e o vídeo agendado e ninguém veio trabalhar, uma desgraça atrás da outra! – Ela o olhou de cima a baixo, verificando se ele estava com uma roupa apropriadamente sem merchandising para o vídeo. – Você está muito bonito hoje!

Sasuke resolveu que era melhor parar de tentar lutar e simplesmente fazer o que fazia quando estava em contato com o falatório de Naruto e Ino: devanear com outras coisas.

Sacou o celular do bolso e pensou em mandar uma mensagem rápida para Hinata de que talvez pudesse se atrasar para o encontro deles mais tarde. Trincou os dentes com o pensamento de se atrasar, sabia bem que dia era e queria leva-la à uma apresentação de luzes na neve.

O set de filmagem do vídeo estava em relativo silêncio e Temari diminuiu a voz consideravelmente quando entraram. Havia uma estação de controle com computadores atrás das câmeras onde duas pessoas estavam sentadas. A câmera estava sendo cuidada por uma terceira pessoa. Havia mais pessoas no sofá da área de espera com canecas, algumas conversavam, outras olhavam seus celulares, todas tinham rosquinhas ou pedaços de bolo, porque sempre havia uma mesa de comida nos sets. Havia uma moça de coques no cabelo e um rapaz negro de óculos escuros filmando agora, mas de onde Sasuke estava parecia que eles também estavam mexendo em seus celulares distraidamente e conversando sobre isso.

\- Espere aqui só um momento porque eles já estão terminando e daí é sua vez, tá? Tem bolo ali!

Temari se afastou para falar com uma das pessoas sentadas na mesa de controle. Sasuke colocou as mãos nos bolsos e se aproximou com passos calculados da câmera. Havia uma tela ao lado da cinegrafista mostrando o alinhamento da mesa em que o casal estava sentado com suave fundo amarelo e cortes dos dois lados da tela mostrando, ao que parecia, a tela dos celulares dos ocupantes da mesa.

\- É, basicamente todos os aplicativos de música do mundo, yo! – O rapaz, Bee, estava terminando de dizer. – E jogos de dublagem, sincronia, karaokê, se é de música, eu tenho, yo!

Houve um silêncio entre os ocupantes da mesa que deu por encerrada a parte deles no vídeo.

\- Muito obrigada, Tenten-chan, Bee-san!

A voz do outro lado da cinegrafista sobressaltou Sasuke.

O que Hinata estava fazendo ali?

Deu um passo para trás para observar a moça que acabara de falar para ter certeza de que sua audição não o estava enganando, mas conseguia reconhecer a voz dela mesmo rouca com uma dor de garganta, mesmo do outro lado de uma ligação intercontinental.

Ela tinha os olhos fixos num tablet, as pessoas na mesa estavam se levantando e se dirigindo à mesa de comida nos fundos. Temari tinha ocupado o segundo lugar na mesa de comando que, Sasuke supôs, era onde Hinata estava sentada quando entrou.

\- Temari-san, onde está a pessoa que você trouxe?

\- Bem ali, Hinata. – A loira apontou para o outro lado da câmera e os olhos perolados seguiram a direção.

Sasuke.

Era Sasuke ali em seu estúdio, em seu trabalho e... Oh!

Ela se sentia muito idiota.

Mas pelo olhar divertido dele quando se aproximou, imaginou que ele também acabara de descobrir o que ambos tinham negligenciado pelos últimos seis meses, mas jamais iria admitir.

\- Você nunca me disse o nome da empresa... – Eles começaram ao mesmo tempo, mas pararam no meio. Hinata riu cobrindo a boca com o tablet. Sasuke apenas a admirou.

\- Vou fazer parte do seu vídeo.

\- Bem, eu estava desesperada, preciso de um número mínimo de pessoas. – Ela abaixou o aparelho novamente. – Temari disse que poderia conseguir ajuda na administração, então...

\- Shikamaru é um preguiçoso. – Sasuke suspirou e passou uma das mãos nos cabelos levando-os para trás no processo.

Hinata apenas sorriu e entregou o tablet para a cinegrafista atrás de si. Confirmou com a equipe de controle se estava tudo certo e ignorou Temari balbuciando, nem um pouco discreta:

\- Esse é o Sasuke? O _seu_ Sasuke! Você me deve explicações, Hyuuga Hinata!

Respirou fundo, verificou a tela ao lado da câmera que agora tinha dois retângulos pretos nas laterais onde apareceriam as imagens de seus celulares. Colocou-se ao lado de Sasuke com o celular em punho e ele tirou o dele do bolso. Tinha entendido sem precisar de explicações que o vídeo se tratava dos aplicativos mais usados das pessoas, por isso não adiantava ter apenas um monte de gente do departamento de que só tinha redes sociais. Lee, por exemplo, tinha um aplicativo que indicava qual o melhor momento para correr no banheiro quando estava no cinema de modo a não perder as partes mais importantes do filme e Karui tinha um aplicativo extremamente perturbador de despertador cuja função era ter uma pessoa de verdade, de qualquer parte do mundo, ligando e conversando com você para te acordar. Meio assustador, meio excitante, e exatamente o tipo de conteúdo que a internet adorava.

Quando Sasuke viu que Hinata seria sua companheira de entrevista sentiu-se melhor imediatamente e quase não ligou quando a noiva de Shikamaru tirou o tablet das mãos da cinegrafista e colocou-se ao lado da câmera de forma a conseguir observar a tela e o casal na mesa.

Plugou seu celular ao cabo sobre a mesa que imediatamente fez seu celular se acender e começar a carregar. A tela principal de seu aparelho mostrava apenas uma foto de Hinata no fundo e o relógio. Tedioso.

O de Hinata tinha vários aplicativos em pastas organizadas por funcionalidade e no plano de fundo, quase completamente encoberta, uma foto de Sasuke dormindo.

\- Vocês têm um ao outro no fundo do celular! – Temari tinha a voz alta o suficiente para chamar a atenção de absolutamente todo mundo no ambiente. – Tá no meio do caminho entre o fofo e o brega, mas tudo bem...

\- Temari-san!

\- Sim, sim, já vou começar. – Ela voltou-se para a tela em suas mãos e deslizou o dedo para rolar o arquivo para o início. – Aqui. Então, quais aplicativos vocês têm na tela principal do celular, para quê servem e por quê?

Hinata foi primeiro explicando mostrando seus aplicativos de fotos, filmes e edição que condiziam com seu trabalho e seus hobbies. As redes sociais estavam intimamente ligadas a esses aplicativos porque – além de quase tudo hoje em dia ser integrado com as redes sociais – era também seu meio de divulgação pessoal. Mostrou também seu aplicativo de monitoramento de sono que, curiosamente, fez Sasuke sorrir ao ver, por cima do ombro dela, a marca de um despertar sempre por volta das cinco horas da manhã para voltar a dormir de novo por mais duas horas.

O celular de Sasuke era bem menos interessante, o que já era bastante interessante por si só. Hinata tentou melhorar a situação chamando seu estilo de minimalista, Temari revirou os olhos.

Abriram o menu de aplicativos e então as coisas melhoraram: ali estavam as redes sociais de Sasuke, todas as duas – as mensagens instantâneas e de compartilhamento de fotos que usava para seguir a namorada. Ainda tinha apenas um total de dez fotos. Tinha seu app de corrida extremamente usado, o que fez Lee se animar dos bastidores. Tinha um aplicativo para pedir comida que se tornara muito mais variado depois que começara a passar mais tempo com Hinata porque ela sempre queria provar coisas recomendadas pelo canal de gastronomia de onde trabalhava.

Lembrando agora, eles realmente tinham sido muito obtusos em relação a seus locais de trabalho.

Os aplicativos de Hinata praticamente se repetiam no seu menu de aplicativos, apenas pontuado por coisas mais relacionadas ao trabalho, como agenda e listas de anotações. Ao abrir as listas, uma dela estava intitulada "Lugares para ir com Sasuke" chamou a atenção do próprio primeiro, então de Temari e, por consequência, do estúdio todo. A Hyuuga não conseguia levantar os olhos, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e doloridas pelo sorriso embaraçado que não conseguia conter.

\- E o que é aquele aplicativo ali?

\- Qual? – Estava na vez de Sasuke e ele já não sabia mais o que mostrar.

\- Aquele aplicativo de encontros.

Ah.

AH!

Sasuke e Hinata se entreolharam.

Eles tinham se esquecido completamente.

O rosto de Sasuke continuava absolutamente sério quando sua mão encontrou a de Hinata por baixo da mesa e ela sorriu ao entrelaçar seus dedos aos dele.

\- F-foi... Assim que nos conhecemos. – Ela tentou, mas não conseguiu controlar o gaguejo.

\- _Millennials._

Nenhum dos dois conseguiu identificar quem disse aquilo, porque estavam olhando um para o outro, conversando aquele jeito irritante de casais compatíveis que nem precisam usar de palavras.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, com celulares que possuíam o mesmo sistema operacional, eles pressionaram sobre o aplicativo por alguns segundos até ele começar a tremelicar com aquele x vermelho no canto. Simples assim, ele já tinha cumprido sua função.

Desinstalar aplicativo.


End file.
